yugiohharry potter
by gala
Summary: this is a yugiohharry potter fic, ryou, bakura, and malik are invited to attend hogwarts, they meet a strange girl. who adds my own little original twist to the story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.  
  
Gala: I wrote this story after reading a sad fanfic written by my friend. It's called the littlest fireman. (If u want to read it the story id is 1409368) anyways I wrote this to boost my spirits. ^.^ I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible because I have a habit of writing short stories.  
  
Oh yeah I need you to vote if a new character should come. I can't decide but I think I will because it is very important to the rest of story. Well please tell me yes or no. This takes place during the fifth book, but I won't be following it exactly there are going to be changes. Now I think I've bored u enough so on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Albus, I think that these three students, Malik Ishtar, Yugi Motou, and Ryou Bakura, should be invited to Hogwarts. They have extremely high amounts of magical ability." "How come they didn't go to any schools closer to them." Replied Dumbledore "the other schools are afraid of how much magic they have, and it can become dangerous if they don't study." "Your right of course Minerva, but I am at a loss at to what year to put them in" "may I suggest that u put them in year five. I am sure with a little extra help they will be able to catch up." "I will send the letters right away and I will personally take all three of them to the leaky cauldron, then to Diagon ally." "Are you sure, u are really busy"" I am positive it will do me a bit of good to get out of here and I would also like to see how getting there wands turns out. I have a hunch that it's going to be interesting." "Alright then" with that professor McGonagall left Dumbledore's office. "This is going to be a fun year" commented Dumbledore.  
  
Yugi was still sleeping as it was still early, when an owl flew in through his window and landed in his hair. "Ow" Yugi jumped out of bed causing the owl to fall off. Apparently owls don't like this sort of treatment and it started to fly around Yugi's head pecking at him. "OW, go away shoo shoo, out the window now" the owl landed on the bed and stuck out its leg. Then Yugi noticed that there was something attached to his leg. "Oh I guess he wants me to remove the letter.' Yugi took the letter off and the bird flew out the window. "Hmmmmmmmmm" the letter was addressed funny it said:  
  
Mr. Yugi Motou  
  
Most eastern bedroom  
Kame game shop  
Domino city  
Japan (Oh yeah the others aren't going to be as detailed because I can't remember where bakura or malik lives. Oh and when someone is talking to they're yami it will be like // and when the yami reply's it will be like \\\\)  
  
//what do you think of this Yami// \\\\ I don't know it seems to be addressed funny, but why don't you open it to see what it contains\\\\ //alright// yugi opened up the letter and it said  
  
Mr. Yugi Motou  
  
We are pleased to inform you that u have been invited to attend hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in England. Due to the fact that you are fifteen (I'm using that age) you shall start at year 5 but special conditions will be made to help you catch up the rest of your classmates. I the headmaster of hogwarts Professor Dumbledore shall personally take you to the leaky cauldron, then on to diagon ally. I will pick u up at 4:00 tomorrow afternoon at your game shop, make sure to bring whatever change of clothes you need because u will be staying at the leaky cauldron for the rest of the summer. Only tell your grandfather that you are going, we don't want muggles (non-magical people) to find out that we exist. I will perform a language charm to enable you to speak and write perfect English. I will be picking up two other late starters such as yourself. I have put u in care of magical creatures and divination due to lack of space. These are the enclosed items that we will need.  
  
Uniform Three sets of plain work robes (black) One set of dress robes for special occasions One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Set books The standard book of spells (year 1 through 5) History of magic Defensive magical theory One thousand magical herbs and fungi A beginners guide to transfiguration Magical drafts and potions Magical theory Fantastic beasts and where to find them Unfogging the future (I am pretty sure I am missing a few books but I couldn't find my 3rd Harry potter book so I had to do it from memory)  
  
Other equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales (Students may bring an animal of they're choosing)  
  
\\\\ I think this sounds very interesting yugi, you should go\\\\ //well if you say so// "grandpa" called yugi "yes yugi" could you come upstairs for a minute "alright" yugi's grandpa came upstairs. "What's wrong Yugi?" "Read this grandpa" yugi's grandpa read the letter "well" asked yugi "No absolutely not" "why not?" "Because I don't want to you go all the way to England." "Please grandpa" yugi gave him his best puppy dog eyes "pllllleeeasssssee" looking into yugi's eyes he crumbled "oh all right" "thank you grandpa!!" yugi hugged him "remember grandpa you can't tell anyone. Oh and would you sign this slip of paper that fell out?" "Oh all right" he signed the hogsmead trip paper. "I'll be back later grandpa, I am just going to go tell, Joey, Tristen, and Tea that I am going to a boarding school in London" and with that yugi was gone.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Ryou was at home eating his breakfast when an owl swooped in and landed on his table. "YAHHHHHHHHH" yelped ryou \\\\ HAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE FRIGHTENED BY AN OWL HAHAHAHAH\\\\ // it just startled me its not everyday an owl swoops in// \\\\ YEAH RIGHT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA \\\\ with that ryou blushed and focused his attention back on the owl, that's when he saw that it had something attached to its leg. He took a it off the owl and the letter read  
  
Ryou bakura  
  
Basement bedroom  
Domino city  
Japan "hmmm interesting" and with that the owl took off out the window. He opened up the letter and read it (I am too lazy to write all of it out again ^.^) //what do u think?// \\\\ I want to go so I can learn some modern magic maybe I could even beat the pharaoh then hehehehehe\\\\ //ok then I'll go tell my dad// "dad can u read this" bakura's dad read the letter "can I go?" "Yes you can go" "YAY THANKS DAD" and with that bakura hugged his dad. "Would you mind signing this bit of paper so I can go to hogmead" "of course" and with that he signed it.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Malik was eating his lunch and his sister Ishizu was watching him like a hawk. When an owl flew in and landed on malik's shoulder " go away stupid bird" he waved his arms at it and it flew off and landed on the table. That's when malik noticed the letter tied to its leg, he untied it and the owl flew away "well that's a weird way to send mail" commented Ishizu. Malik looked at the letter and it said  
Malik Ishtar  
Biggest room  
Egypt  
  
He opened it up and read the letter than handed it to Ishizu to read. (Again I am too lazy to write out the whole letter) "Well can I go?" asked malik " I guess so, as long as you keep your temper under control and take the rod with you" "of course I am not stupid." "Would u sign this slip?" Ishizu complied and signed the hogsmead trip letter. "Hmmm do I guess I'll be meeting this Dumbledore fellow tomorrow, this is going to be fun:)"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And so ends my first chapter ^.^ do u love it? Do u hate it? Send me reviews please. It will help lift my sadness a little more. Don't worry all you malik and bakura fans I won't give them small parts yugi's was longer because I needed someone to start off with. Don't forget to review  
  
Oh and don't forget to vote on if you want a brand new character I promise you that she will be far from ordinary. Yes or no its up 2 you. Again plz review 


	2. they meet dumbledore

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or harry potter  
  
Gala: how strange I have been hit with a lot of inspiration today I just finished writing the second chapter out on paper. And I started the third but I decided to post this chapter before finishing it. Hmmmmm the new character won't be introduced this chapter but she will be in the next one. Alright I have decided to change it a little bit now when yugi talks to yami it will appear like this / and when yami talks to yugi it will be like this // and when ryou talks to evil bakura it will be like [ ] and when evil bakura talks to ryou it will appear like this { } and when a character is thinking * will appear alright. Now everyone got that memorized. Good now on with the story.  
  
Ryou could hardly contain his excitement, because of it he couldn't fall asleep that night [ I can't believe that I am going to a magical school isn't it cool] {SHUT UP RYOU I AM TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP} [ oh sorry] with that he calmed down because he didn't want to risk angering his yami. He flinched at the thought, *well * he thought *at least he's not as bad as before* he could still remember the cuts that he had received and the scars that he has now because of it. *At least I don't wake up with any bruises like I did before whenever my yami went into a bar, he's much better now since battle city, maybe I shouldn't be afraid of him so much anymore * with that thought lingering in his head he drifted off into sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in another house in domino city  
  
/ I can't believe it yami, I am going to a magical school/ //I understand your excitement yugi, but I am going to miss dueling// /who said that I was leaving without my duel disk system and my deck/ //but don't u think that the magic will cancel out the hologram system?// /maybe but if that happens we can duel the regular way/ //hmmmm I guess so, oh I have just thought of something, we won't have to listen to kiaba's annoying attitude anymore// /oh yeah/ // hehehe I am going to enjoy kicking his butt in a duel when we get back// /uhhhhhhh ^.^;;;;;;;/ // now go to sleep now yugi you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow// /ok/ With that yugi took off his millennium puzzle and put it next to his bed, he then curled up and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile in Egypt  
  
"MALIK STOP NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT" shouted Ishizu Malik was going around the house trashing rooms and taking valuable items from them. "But sis how do u expect me to pay for the stuff I am going to need" "YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME FOR MONEY WE ARE NOT POOR YOU KNOW"  
  
"I know but I need to have some fun before I go away don't I" "NO STOP MALIK HERE HERE HERE" with that Ishizu gave malik $200 "NOW WILL YOU STOP TRASHING THE HOUSE" "yes sister" with that he dumped everything he was carrying and took off upstairs. *Sigh * "I can't wait until he's gone, then I won't have to deal with this everyday"  
  
Malik was upstairs gloating he had managed to swipe quite a few items and was examining them. "Awww man Ishizu is not even buying anything of any worth anymore" complained malik "oh well I guess its better than nothing" he stuffed the items under his mattress and fell asleep.  
  
... The next day ...  
  
Ryou was waiting for the guy named dumbledore to show up. [He should be here soon don't be so impatient] {I COULDN'T SLEEP AT ALL LAST NIGHT BECAUSE SOMEONE WOULDN'T STOP DREAMING} with that ryou rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment [it's not something I can control you know] {WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED} [oh its 4:00 now he should be here now]  
  
Ryou looked out the window when he heard a lout CRACK behind him, he turned around to see a tall man standing up behind him, with a white beard, blue eyes and a pair of half-moon glasses. "AUGGHHHHHHH" yelled ryou "shhhh its ok its me dumbledore you were expecting me right" {HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S THE TWO DAYS IN A ROW YOU'VE BEEN SCARED OUT OF YOUR MIND HAHAHAHAHAHA} [Oh shut it]  
  
Ryou flushed with embarrassment "I am sorry I didn't expect that you would appear out of nowhere" ryou sheepishly replied "its quite alright I expected something like this to happen" "oh" "now I am going to do the language charm now so that you can speak English" "there's no need to" replied ryou in perfect English "I come from England originally" "oh well that a surprise" said dumbledore. "Now do u have all of your stuff?" "yeah its in that suitcase behind you." " a suitcase did u say?" "Uhhhhh yeah" "ok then grab your err suitcase and touch my arm I will transport you to the leaky cauldron" "ok then" with that ryou grabbed his suitcase and touched Dumbledores arm, there was a loud CRACK and they were both gone.  
  
Ryou appeared in a little room seconds later "your in the leaky cauldron now" "oh" ryou was distracted he was looking around in amazement the room had one bed and had a full length body mirror, it also had a couple of pieces of furniture. "Incidentally my boy how did u get your hair like that?" ryou blushed "it's natural" "oh is it well that's amazing, its bettering than your hair going that way when you get older my boy" dumbledore winked at ryou. "Well I have to go pick up the other 2 students I will be back in a couple of minutes. "Ok" with that there was a CRACK and dumbledore was gone. {Ryou let me take control} [Alright] with that bakura's hair was spikier and he had a sinister look to his face, not the innocent one he had moments ago "hmmm with a name like the leaky cauldron, my guess is that there's are bar downstairs." With that bakura took of downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile back in another house in domino city  
  
/ He should be here any second now/ //yes yugi// Yugi was in the game shop staring out the door waiting for a person named dumbledore to show up, when he heard a loud CRACK behind him, he turned around and saw a tall man with blue eyes, and half moon glasses "YAHHHHHHH" yelled yugi "my is it just me or do the people in Japan scare easily" yugi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment  
  
"I am sorry I didn't expect you to show up like that" "its quite alright, I am curious myself because I have never seen anyone with such a hairstyle, in the magical or muggle world" yugi blushed "believe it or not this is natural" "really? The color and the way it stands up?" "Yup" "wow truly interesting but enough about that, I am going to do the language charm now aright?" "Yeah its ok" and with that dumbledore swished his wand and said englishdego (stupid spell name but I couldn't think up of anything else) "now just concentrate on what language you wish to speak English or Japanese and you will be able to speak it" "ok then" yugi said in perfect English "wow so cool now I can speak English" /YAMI I CAN SPEAK ENGLISH NOW/ //I am glad for you yugi// "now" said dumbledore, bring yugi back to reality.  
  
"Grab your stuff and touch my arm we will be instantly transported to the leaky cauldron "alright" yugi lugged over his heavy suitcase and touched dumbledore's arm with a loud CRACK they were gone. They reappeared in a small room seconds later. "This is the leaky cauldron yugi, I have to go pick up another student so I will e back in a couple of minutes" with another CRACK dumbledore was gone. /well what do u think yami?/ //I think that this new magic is very interesting and that dumbledore fellow seemed like a nice man.// /ok then now all we have to do is wait for the other student/ glancing at the floor he noticed something / looks like we aren't the only one's here yami/ yugi was looking at another suitcase.  
  
Meanwhile in Egypt  
  
"The note said that he would be here by 4;00 its now 10 after, where is her?" grumbled malik. With that malik heard a loud CRACK and there was a man standing in front of him. Malik quickly got over his surprise "you are dumbledore I assume" "finally someone who doesn't scare easily the last two almost burst my eardrums" "I am ready to go" "hang on a second, I have something to ask you" "well what is it?" "Do u always wear that much gold?" "Yes I do" "well you're the first muggle that I have seen wearing gold but the 2 students I just picked up were very weird indeed."  
  
"Yes well with that out of the way I am going to perform the language alright?" "Fine whatever, it doesn't matter to me." With that dumbledore swished his wand and said englishdego "now whenever you want to speak English, just concentrate on speaking it and you will do so" "alright" Said malik in perfect English. "Ok then grab your stuff and touch my arm I will instantly transport us to the leaky cauldron." Malik did as he was told and with a loud CRACK they were gone. They appeared in the same small room when malik noticed someone else in the room  
  
"YUGI!!!!" yelled malik "MALIK!!!" yelled yugi "ahhh I see you know each other than" "err you could say that we have an interesting past" /yami what do u make of this?/ //I don't know, but it appears that he has been invited to this school as well// "well, well, well, imagine meeting little yugi here" "nice to see you again too" *well * thought malik *this is going to be more fun than I though, I think that I might just raise a little hell while I am here * "now" said dumbledore "where is that other boy" with that bakura burst into the room shouting "I AM TO OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE A DRINK I AM AT LEAST 5000 YEARS OLDER THAN YOUR GRANDMOTHER"  
  
That's when bakura noticed everyone in the room; they were all stunned and shocked at what bakura had said. Everyone looked like this T.T;;;; "YUGI, MALIK!!!!!" yelled bakura "BAKURA!!!" yelled malik and yugi in unison. "Ummm what was that you were shouting bakura" asked dumbledore "you didn't go downstairs to get an alcoholic drink did you?" [GOOD GOING NOW HE'S GONNA THINK THAT I DRINK] {What's the big deal it doesn't matter anyway u didn't get to drink anything anyway but if that's the way your going to speak to me u can get out of this one yourself} [WAIT NO] but it was to late yami bakura had gone back into the ring leaving poor ryou to just look at dumbledore "ummmm" ryou went red with embarrassment he sent a pleading look to malik and yugi.  
  
"Dumbledore could you excuse us for a few minutes?" asked yugi "yes but I would like an explanation when I come back alright?" "That's fine" replied yugi, and with that dumbledore left and shut the door behind him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOUR YAMI TRIED TO GET A DRINK HAHAHAHAH" malik was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. "Thanks yugi you bailed me out of that one for the time being" "its alright" they could still here malik in the background laughing his head off. "Yes well I think that we should tell them about our yami's and the millennium items what do you think?" "Yes I agree" ryou replied "what about you malik are u going to tell him about yourself?"  
  
Malik stopped laughing and stood up "I don't know, what do you think?" "I think you should tell him" said yugi "it will help him understand you a bit better" oh all right but before you try to tell him you should check with your yami's /well? What do you think yami?/ //I think that you should, I will be glad to give a demonstration if he doesn't believe us// [well what do you think?] {Hehehehehe I WILL GLADLY give a demonstration of the shadow realm} "My yami say's its ok" said yugi "so does mine although in his own way" replied yugi "well that's all settled then I will tell dumbledore to come in.  
  
With that malik went to the door and opened it, "dumbledore we have something important which we want to talk to you about" said malik "but it is secretive we do not want anybody else to know about it, unless it is absolutely necessary "alright I understand, but I'll do you one better I will put a charm around the room that will allow no one to listen in on our conversation" with that dumbledore flicked his wand and the room glowed yellow "now tell me what is on your minds"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that ends that chapter, it took me forever to write this. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow like I said I have a lot of inspiration right now. Don't forget to review please. 


	3. seeing the new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or Harry potter  
  
Gala: well its me again, well I suppose nobody's been paying attention cause I have got 1 review 1! Well I decided to continue my story even with the lack of interest. Yes well make sure that you REVIEW please I would be forever grateful. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well you see the three of us carry millennium items" said yugi "they contain great magic and in mine and bakura's case our millennium items contain spirits" "they can control our body but before they come out they always ask first" "sometimes" added bakura "here we will show you"  
  
A bright light surrounds the two of them yugi grew a couple of inches taller, his bangs stood up, and he gained a confident look on his face. While bakura's hair went all spiky and he gained a sinister look on his face. Wow thought dumbledore * I have never even heard of something like this never mind seeing it, its fascinating*  
  
Yami spoke up "I am called yami or yami yugi, while bakura over there is called evil bakura or yami bakura. These millennium items were created over 5 millenia ago, they contain great magic and you can use them to play shadow games" "do you think we should show him pharaoh?" "after you tomb robber" with that yami bakura concentrated. Casting darkness over the room. "where are we?" asked dumbledore "we are in the shadow realm, many people's souls are locked away in here for eternity" replied bakura  
  
"this is also where we play the shadow games" "yes you keep talking about shadow games but I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about" "a shadow game is where we duel using real monsters, the price of losing one of these games is always high" replied yami yugi "yes" agreed yami bakura "you pay for these games with your very soul" he said creepily "Tomb robber take us back now" "alright Pharaoh" he bowed mockingly. He then transported them back to the room "you haven't changed at all have you Tomb robber" "not much" "I was wondering what other powers do the millennium items contain?"  
  
"Well my millennium ring enables me locate the other millennium items" said yami bakura "while yugi's contains the great magic of the pharaoh" "yes incidentally I was wondering why you call him pharaoh?" "I call him pharaoh because that was what he was in his past life" replied yami bakura "while I call him Tomb robber because that's exactly what he is, he also has many other names like soul stealer, yami bakura is a very accomplished thief" "yes I am" nodded yami bakura in agreement "also why he was shouting like that was because he drink alcohol which I do not approve of by the way" "I don't care if you approve or not" "yes well would you mind not drinking any alcoholic beverages because ryou is still underage and it is not wise to do so, also I don't want you giving any of my students any ideas" "im not making any promises" said yami bakura " yes we can also use these cards" said yami yugi holding up his duel monsters deck "to summon the real monster, but we won't considering that we have these duel disk systems" he held up his duel disk  
  
"oh I forget to mention to you that you cannot use muggle technology anywhere near the school, it will malfunction" "WHAT!!!!!" yelled yami bakura, yami yugi, and malik. "THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DUEL" shouted yami "we could always play a shadow game pharaoh" "that wouldn't be wise bakura, we wouldn't want one of us to get hurt now would we" "oh all right" "malik what millennium item do you posses" asked dumbledore "I hold the millennium rod it enables me to control peoples minds" replied malik "also dumbledore I have something important to tell you, I have a great evil inside of me and if I get really angry he will come out, and there is no telling what he would do, the last 2 times was horrible" yami bakura and yami yugi shivered just thinking about it.  
  
"you are just going to have to make sure that you don't get very angry then" replied dumbledore "so your millennium item allows you to control peoples minds, I would prefer if you do not use that rod on any students and you will not use that on teachers, to get out of homework or other reasons alright" "WHAT NO THAT'S NOT FAIR" dumbledore just looked at malik "im not making any promises about the students but I won't use it on teachers" "how many other items are there?" "there are 7 millennium items in total, they are the millennium ring, the rod, the puzzle, the necklace, the eye, the scales, and the key, they were created to lock away the power of the shadow games and seal them away forever, the reason that they are out in the world today is because they were needed" said yami yugi "ok then should I worry about you hurting the students, or taking over yugi and ryou when they are in lessons?" "no need to worry about that we will not interrupt lessons or study time" replied yami yugi "speak for yourself pharaoh" "but we will want a little time to be out of our soul rooms" "of course I am sure that yugi and ryou will arrange for that" "and about hurting students" replied yami bakura  
  
"if anyone ANYONE harms yugi or ryou we will not hold back our magic, just remember that if that happens yugi and ryou shouldn't be held responsible for our actions, we will harm whoever harms them and the best thing that you can hope for is that we do not kill them" replied yami bakura. "I understand completely there is no safer place than hogwarts especially now" "what do you mean?" asked yami yugi "you see 15 years ago there was a dark sorcerer by the name of Lord Voldemort, he killed muggles and many fine wizards, but when he tried to destroy a little boy, by the name of Harry potter the spell backfired causing him to be weakened and fled. His parents were killed but he survived with only a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. People admire him for that but he can't remember any of it cause he was only a child. But now the Lord Voldemort has risen again, he gained all of his powers back last year. Nobody believes that he's back because they are too afraid to accept that he is back." "so this dark wizard lord voldemort is back, so how come nobody has died recently?" "Because he wants people to believe that he is not around so then he could take them by complete surprise"  
  
"Oh" "well considering you know the dangers of what is happening in the wizarding world and I am assuming that you don't have anything else you want to tell me about these millennium items we should be on our way to diagon ally to get your school supplies." "ok then we will let yugi and ryou take control now" yugi shrunk and his bangs fell down and he gained an innocent look, while bakura's hair went normal and he gained an innocent look to. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and a girl appeared floating on her back like someone was carrying her. "What the hell?" muttered malik it was then that they heard a voice "This girl contains power unimaginable, she comes from a different dimension. In her world your lives yugi, bakura, and malik is her favorite TV show, she can watch but she could never help nor hinder any of you. And the wizarding world is her favorite book. She is here because she found the millennium earrings. Do not be surprised at this; this 8th millennium item was created because they knew that the three of you were going to need help in your next battle. She will restore harmony and keep you all from going insane, She has no yami but she does know a lot about the duel monsters game and the millennium items. She has watched duelist kingdom and battle city. She also knows a lot about each of you, and she knows what has happened at the last 4 years of hogwarts, all of Harry's adventures. Treat her with great care because she will be needed soon"  
  
And with that the voice was gone, the girl fell but because Malik was standing underneath her he caught her bridal style. She slowly opened her eyes and she blinked a couple of times. That was when she saw Malik looking at her, then she noticed with a start where she was. "Malik could you put me down." He put her down and she stood up everyone got a good look at her. She came up to malik's shoulder, so she was about average height, she had long ruby red hair, and large sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of ordinary jeans and an ordinary t-shirt.  
  
"well this is certainly a most unexpected turn of events" commented dumbledore. "WOW THIS IS SOO COOL I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT'S DUMBLEDORE" she started to bounce around in joy "WOW ITS MALIK, BAKURA, AND YUGI, THIS IS SO AWESOME" ^.^;;;;;; (that is what everyone looked like) "umm could you tell us your name?" "Yes my name is Jessica" (used a common name because of all the weird names in both Harry potter and Yugioh)  
  
She bounded over to yugi "can I touch your hair? I have always wanted to it such a cool color and the way it stands up" "uhhhh alright" with that she ruffled through his hair. "Wow its soo cool" she plucked a violet hair "OW why did u do that?" said yugi rubbing his head. "Well I need hairs from all three of you so I can make a bracelet to always remind myself that I was here" "oh" with that she bounded over to bakura "bakura can I touch your hair 2?" "Sure." with that she ruffled through ryou's hair "wow it's so soft it feels like a soft blanket" she rubbed it against her cheek "wow you must take really good care of it, and I love the white color" she plucked a hair "OW" ryou said rubbing his head. "You could have warned me" "sorry ^.^"  
  
With that she hopped over to malik "may I touch your hair?" "no" "why not?" "because I do not want you to pull out a hair" "why not you have lots" "no" "well I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way" she ran to the other side of the room, then ran back as fast as she could. She jumped past him plucking a hair in the process. "OW THAT HURT I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLUCK ONE" "well I need it" so she added it to her collection in her pocket. * well now I got a hair from everybody who has weird hair, SOO COOL* thought Jessica. She gives malik big puppy dog eyes "im sorry will you forgive me?" malik felt himself crumble "alright I forgive you" "YAY now that that's over with CAN I SEE YOUR BACK?" everyone in the room falls anime style "no absolutely not" "awww come on I want to see the cool tattoo's" "they are not cool do you know how much it hurts to have symbols engraved on your back with a hot knife?" "Oh" she looked really sad, almost on the verge of tears. "I only *sniff* wanted to *sniff * see them" A tear rolled down her cheek. Even yami bakura was starting to crumble inside of his soul room. " oh come on malik" said yugi "its not as if its going to hurt you" " *sigh* alright here" he took off his shirt and she saw the markings.  
  
"Wow totally cool I can read them" "WHAT" yelled bakura, yugi, and malik dumbledore was looking slightly bewildered "HAVE YOU EVER EVEN SEEN EGYPTIAN SYMBOLS BEFORE" shouted bakura "no" 0.0 "ITS IMPOSSIBLE YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO READ THEM" "I don't know how I can, I just can" she reached over and touched Malik's back "WHATS GOING ON" yelled Jessica "MY HANDS ARE STUCK TO HIS BACK" she tried pulling away but it never worked. Malik started to feel a warmth over his back "WHATS GOING ON" yelled malik. Everyone except malik gasped in surprise as the saw blue tendrils of magic floating out of her hands, with that she collapsed against his back "hey are you alright?" questioned malik when he felt her collapse against his back.  
  
He turned around and picked her up bridal style, while he was doing this his back was against the other people in the room. He turned around to see everyone staring at him in disbelief. "What's wrong with you guys?" "Malik" whispered yugi "your markings are gone"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ and so ends another chapter. Will you ppl PLEASE REVIEW I would love at least 1 more review it would make my day. I know that this chapter was a bit weird but I wrote this at 12:30 am and I didn't get a chance to post it until now. well again PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. diagon ally

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or Harry potter  
  
Gala: well I am back again I got more reviews yay ( yeah malik still shocked from his tattoo's being gone so he is a little out of character. Yeah I've changed it so when they think its going to be in bold. Now on with the story  
  
Malik looked over his shoulder to make sure  
  
"They really are gone" "I don't know if I should be happy or angry, this means I am not a tomb keeper anymore but there was no need of them anymore anyway, but I went through all of that pain, for the tomb keepers initiation and I don't have anything to show for it" thought malik. All of a sudden he heard a soothing voice  
  
"Its alright you'll be able to live without fear now because the evil inside of you has shrunk considerably, it is barely even a spark now. The evil should only wake if you go through something like the tomb keepers initiation again" malik was brought back to reality by dumbledore.  
  
"She has so much power" commented dumbledore "to be able to do that, without any training or even a wand. She truly is powerful"  
  
Jessica opened her eyes, she noticed that malik was carrying her again "oh, I am sorry I must be getting on your nerves, that's the second time today"  
  
"No it's alright" with that he put her down "hmmm I wonder what I did that could make me go unconscious?"  
  
"You mean you don't know" asked malik "not a clue" "look he turned around and showed her his back.  
  
"Woooooow did I heal you?" "Yes you did and as much as I hate being in peoples debt I owe you one"  
  
"no its alright I didn't do that on purpose so you don't owe me nothing" Jessica replied "HEY I WONDER IF I CAN DO THAT AUTOMATICALLY, DOES ANYONE HAVE A SCAR OR A CUT??" exclaimed Jessica.  
  
Ryou raised his hand "I have one on my shoulder if you wouldn't mind" "Not at all show me" he rolled his t-shirt sleeve and showed it to her.  
  
"Hmmm lets see" she touched it and blue tendrils of magic floated out from her hand making the scar disappear completely, there wasn't any sign that it even existed. She never collapsed this time because it wasn't as big of a job.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked ryou "I am fine, look there is no mark now" "ryou looked at his shoulder and jumped in delight "THANK YOU!!!" exclaimed ryou "I was glad to do that"  
  
"yes this is very intriguing that's why I want you to attend hogwarts" dumbledore said "you mean it?" her eyes shone with excitement "yes and I am believing what the voice said so you should know where the shops are and what items that you need"  
  
"yes I do" "ok then I trust you to lead them" "YAY LETS GO" she started to walk towards the door when she stopped. She turned around with tears in her eyes "what's wrong?" asked malik "I don't have any money"  
  
"I will gladly give you some of my money" replied malik " no I couldn't do that"  
  
"no need to worry about that my dear, I need to make sure that all of my students get a proper education so I'll pay for you school supplies" said dumbledore  
  
"But I couldn't.." "Now I will hear no more of this" he reached down to his side took off his moneybag and passed it to her. "I am sure that you know all about galleons, sickles, and Knuts." "Yeah" "I have important business to attend to so I will meet you at ollivanders in two hours to get your wands"  
  
"ok" with a loud crack he was gone, the hearing spell went with him "ok then lets go to diagon ally." Said Jessica they walked downstairs and Jessica walked over to Tom and asked him to take them to diagon ally, he complied shooting a dirty look at ryou.  
  
"ok now remember this kids, it's the third up and two across," he touched the brick with his wand and a hole appeared in the center of the wall. "welcome to diagon ally" everyone even Jessica was shocked at the sight that met her eyes "wow its so busy"  
  
"ok we have to go to gringotts to exchange your money" she led them to a white building "what is all this about galleons, sickles and knuts?" "its wizard money" she replied "the gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts, seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickl "oh"  
  
they reached the building and everyone was looking at what the silver doors had to say.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed.  
  
For those who take, but do not earn  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there  
  
"you might want to tell your yami, bakura, to not try anything" said yugi ryou grinned sheepishly "even he cannot understand the danger of trying to steal something from here" commented Jessica "its just one giant maze of tunnels, then some doors if you touch them. Will suck you in and you could never get out, others are guarded by dragons"  
  
"I AM NOT STUPID" growled yami bakura, he had just taken over ryou. She grinned "I hope so" with that yami bakura retreated back to his soul room leaving a very embarrassed ryou "I am sorry"  
  
They went inside and exchanged their money, it was hard for yugi because he was so short. They went back outside and ryou asked "now where?"  
  
"Well we should go get our uniforms" she led them to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. Before they went inside Jessica said "yugi I suggest that you let yami take over because he is taller than you." "Alright" with that yugi grew a couple of inches and his bangs were standing up.  
  
They entered the shop "all four of you for hogwarts?" asked madam malkin "yes we need dress robes and regular robes" that was when she noticed that everyone was staring at them all very oddly. The witches quickly got over it and madam malkin led Jessica into another room to get her robes.  
  
When she came back she was carrying a ruby red dress robe and a sapphire blue one "the blue one for my eyes, and the red one for my hair" she said as she walked up to them "what color did you guys get?"  
  
"I picked out a silvery white one" said ryou "I picked out a deep violet to match my hair" "and I picked out a goldish one for my hair and because of all the gold that I wear"  
  
"well if we have to wear these the four of us certainly will look stunning" she commented dryly "well lets go to flourish and blotts now" "they went into the store and told the person what they needed. While they were waiting for him to come back everyone in the store was staring at them oddly  
  
"I hate this being looked at like I'm some kind of freak" muttered malik "were all getting looked at like that, don't worry about it" said Jessica malik started to mutter underneath his breath. They got their books and paid for them.  
  
Then they bought their cauldrons, scales for weighing their potion ingredients and telescopes. They went to the apothecary to pick up the basic ingredients that they were going to need. Ryou was fascinated by all of the weird stuff. {I want out of here, let me take control} as if sensing what he was saying Jessica whispered to ryou  
  
"It's best if you don't let your yami's out, people are on edge because they aren't sure if they believe that lord voldemort is back or not, and they don't need yami bakura scaring them even more {WHO IS SHE TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO} [calm down I'll let you take control when we get back to the room]  
  
They stopped in to eeylops owl emporium to looks for and owl and when they came back out each one had an owl. Yugi's owl was a small black barn owl, maliks was a big gold great horned owl, bakura had a snowy owl, and Jessica had an owl with a beautiful combination of all three colors.  
  
"Looks like our time is up, we have to go to ollivanders now" they got to ollivanders to see dumbledore waiting for them "I hope you weren't waiting too long" "not at all"  
  
They went inside the shop and Mr. ollivander was waiting for all four of them. "I don't have much time I have really important business to attend to so I am going to do all four of you at once" They tried wand after wand but nothing was working that's when Jessica spoke up.  
  
"do you have any weird wands?" "as a matter of fact I do I have three wands that have two cores, phoenix, dragon heartstring, and unicorn." "two cores did you say?" asked dumbledore. Mr. Ollivander went all the way up to the top of the case where there was three wands in a glass case. He brought it down.  
  
"this wand" he pointed to the one in the front "came from a very special dragon, he was a beautiful gold dragon, but I could tell he was old, as I watched he laid down and died, he disappeared but as If he knew what I was thinking there were two dragon heartstrings left behind. When I tried to put them in separate wands they joined together and I could see no other alternative but putting them in one wand."  
  
He pointed to the middle wand "this wand has two feathers from a very beautiful phoenix. It was a strange one though, it had purple and black mixed in with its coloring. It saw me and flew away but he left two tail feathers behind. And again when I tried putting them in separate wands they joined together and I had no choice but to put them in one wand"  
  
He pointed to the last wand "this wand came from a beautiful stallion. He was a lot whiter than normal unicorns, and when he saw me he took off leaving two hairs behind. And again when I tried to put them in separate wands they joined together and I was forced to put them in one wand."  
  
With that malik grabbed the dragon heartstring wand, yugi the phoenix, and bakura the unicorn. They swished the wands at the exact same time and a golden dragon that was about 50 feet long and 40 feet high came out of malik's wand, a phoenix with purple, and black mixed in with it's natural coloring came out of yugi's wand, and the whitest of unicorn's came out of bakura's wand.  
  
The creatures charged at whatever was holding they're wand and they seemed to disappear inside of their heart. Then yugi, bakura, and malik began to change.  
  
0.0 cliffy well if you want to know what happens next plz REVIEW I already have the next chapter typed so if I get a few reviews I'll post it. 


	5. the transformation

Gala: well its me again and I have to say I'm a complete idiot. I forgot that bold and italics don't work on fanfiction when u use Microsoft word. So its back to the * for thinking. My internet connection wasn't working so I wrote a long chapter. Now on with the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They began to change. Yugi started to shrink, he got feathers, and wings until he was the purple, black, and red phoenix.  
  
A horn sprouted out of bakura's forehead, his limbs grew longer and he got hooves, his whole body went white, until he was the whitest of unicorns.  
  
Leathery wings sprung out of malik's back, his body grew and stretched, he gained a tail and gold scales until he was the 50-foot-long dragon.  
  
Now everyone was really cramped a 50-foot-long dragon is not supposed to be squeezed into a small wand shop. Everyone was staring at them in shock, even dumbledore. That's when they began to malik began to roar and he thrashed his tail around considering he couldn't move all that well. Yugi was flying around and wherever he landed he set it on fire, so he kept moving around. Bakura was thrashing out with his hooves at unsuspecting targets, like the desk and the chairs. Bakura was neighing and yugi was screeching along with maliks roaring it really was loud.  
  
"BE QUIET" everyone turned to look at Jessica hr eyes were dull, and glossy. She spoke again "if you concentrate, you can turn back to normal, just think about being normal. And if you want to go back to your creature state just think about the creature."  
  
With that Malik shrunk, his tail, and wings disappeared until he was normal. Yugi's feathers started to disappear and his wings until he was normal again. Bakura limbs started to shorten and his horn disappeared until he like the others was normal.  
  
"Yugi and bakura when you are in that form you yami's cannot take control, nor can they be in control, if you want to take that form. It will simply not happen, because you not your yami's are destined for those bodies. You can still communicate with them, but they cannot take control. I know all of what is going to happen in my subconscious like state. I will not be able to do this again you will have to rely on what information you get from my dreams" with that she turned back to normal  
  
"Well that was weird" commented Jessica "ahhh this is truly interesting, but you must understand that you cannot take those forms while you around students, unless it is absolutely necessary I think that this should remain our little secret" said dumbledore. "Alright?" "Yes we promise" all three of them said in unison. "Ok then now that's over Jessica still doesn't have a wand." He went back to pulling wands off of shelves and she tried wand after wand after wand.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't have any special wands?" asked Jessica "yes I am pretty sure I don't" he glanced up to the top of the shelf and saw a crystal case "wait I think I have one more" he climbed up to the top of the shelves and brought down the crystal case.  
  
"it is in this crystal case because when the wand is touched anybody it bursts into flame. I have lost a great many wands to this one" "everyone looked inside to the crystal case to look at the wand. But surprisingly the wand was made out of crystal, and sure enough when Mr. Ollivander touched the case the wand burst into flame. "Ooh it's so pretty" said Jessica "I was walking in the forest looking for a unicorn when I stumbled upon the most interesting Pegasus I have ever seen." Said Mr. Ollivander  
  
"I could tell that the Pegasus was very old. But what was interesting about her was that her body was ruby red. Actually it was the exact same shade as your hair. She also had Beautiful sapphire blue eyes. The exact same shade of blue as your eyes, her wings and all the feathers, were the purest white the exact same shade of the unicorn that bakura takes I believe. Her mane and tail looked like they were made out of fire, the strangest thing though is that the fire had purple and black mixed in with it, the exact same shade of purple and black, that phoenix yugi takes I believe. The most stunning thing of all is that she had a horn, it was made out of the purest gold that I have ever seen, the gold was also the color of her hooves. The same shade of gold that the dragon malik takes I believe."  
  
"Wow" everyone said at once. "As I watched her she laid down and took her last breath, her body disappeared completely leaving only her horn, a single feather, and a single flaming hair. I picked up all three items and took them to my shop where I tried to put them in wands, the three items fused together to create this crystal wand. But when I tried to touch it, the wand caught on fire and burned some of the wands that were nearby. This wand has extraordinary powers, it is even stronger than the other wands because it was created by itself and has three elements to it. But all four of these wands are a lot stronger than any wand that I have ever had the pleasure to make"  
  
With that said Jessica removed the crystal case and fire died down immediately, she picked up the crystal wand a swished it. A Pegasus came out of the wand, it looked exactly like Mr. Ollivander had said the eyes and the body were the exact same shade as her eyes and hair. The wings were the exact shade of white that bakura's unicorn form had, the hooves and horn were the exact same shade of gold that malik's dragon form had, and the mane and tail, had black and purple mixed in with the flames exactly the same shade as yugi's phoenix form had.  
  
The Pegasus charged at Jessica and seemed to disappear inside of her heart (I bet you guys know what is going to happen) White wings with feathers burst out of her back, a horn grew on her forehead her body changed and she went the same color red as her hair. She grew a tail and mane that were made out of fire, with black and purple mixed in. her limbs lengthened and her feet and hands transformed into gold hooves. Until she was standing there, the exact image of the Pegasus that was there moments ago.  
  
*WOW THIS IS SO COOL!!!! * thought Jessica. Ryou, yugi, and malik heard her "did you say something Jessica?" asked yugi. That's when Jessica realized that they might be able to hear her thoughts *nod if you guys can hear me * everyone except dumbledore and Mr. Ollivander nodded "what is going on?" asked dumbledore "it appears that we can hear Jessica's thoughts when she is in that form" said ryou  
  
"Oh I see it makes sense now, you three have a psychic mind link when one or more of you are in your creature forms" said dumbledore Jessica concentrated on speaking only to herself and thought * nod if you can hear me* nobody nodded. Then she thought of speaking to all three of them and said *nod if you can hear me * all of them nodded again.  
  
She remembered the earlier advice that she gave the other three, so she concentrated on her normal self, and her wings disappeared, her limbs shrunk, her horn disappeared, and she lost her mane and tail until she was normal again. "it looks like I can block my thoughts from them if I try"  
  
"So the four of you can transform, yugi into the purple, black, and red phoenix, Malik into the 50-foot-long golden dragon, bakura the whitest of unicorns, and Jessica into the Pegasus. Out of all of you Jessica's form is most unusual because she has a little bit of all of your coloring on her." said dumbledore  
  
"I have a quite a dilemma on my hands, I can ban you from using those forms, but that wouldn't be fair to you. But you can't use your forms in front of students because you might scare them or someone could leak information and lord voldemort might want to come and get you four, and I can't think of anywhere where you can transform without being noticed."  
  
"May I make a suggestion professor dumbledore?" asked Jessica "of course" "what about the forbidden forest?" "I don't think so, that place is extremely dangerous" "well I'm pretty sure we can handle whatever we come across, we need to practice our ability's." "I'm not so sure that you can handle whatever you come across" said dumbledore  
  
"Well malik is a 50-foot-dragon and I'm pretty sure no one would want to mess with him, considering he can breath fire, and he has enormous teeth. Yugi can throw fire once I teach him how, and he's also fast and light so he'll be able to tell us if he sees anything, he can also carry immensely heavy loads, Bakura can use the magic from his horn, he is also incredibly fast, and his hooves can become deadly weapons. I can use the feathers in my wings like daggers, I can fly, I can also use my hooves as weapons, not to mention no one will be able to touch me if I don't want them to because my body will become covered in flames. I also can gore anything with my horn if need be considering I am not as fast as bakura and I don't have any magic."  
  
"You have valid points but the forbidden forest is off-limits to students, what would people think if they saw you sneaking of into the forest?" asked dumbledore "well if you can somehow get us and invisibility cloak that would be great, but if you want us to we will only go out at night. Although I would like to go during the weekend, and the periods we have off."  
  
"I can get you the invisibility cloak but I am concerned because you have OWLS this year and you haven't done the first 4 years of school. Where would you put in your study time?" Jessica said, "We have OWLS?" "How on earth do you think we will be ready for that in time?" "I suppose I could let you off of owls this year because you are exchange students." "oh please can you do that?" asked Jessica "alright" "that's good if we had to study for OWLS as well as the last 4 years I think all of us would have cracked" said Jessica. "what are OWLS ?" asked yugi "ordinary wizardry level's, there like really big exams" "oh" replied malik  
  
"I understand now Ollivander I trust you not to tell anyone about them" "of course dumbledore I won't tell a soul" replied Mr. Ollivander "how much for the wands?" asked malik "eight Galleons each" "ok" everyone paid for there wands and left the shop  
  
"May I suggest Jessica, that you keep your wand out of sight until we get to hogwarts, it is unusual to see a crystal wand" "ok" with that Jessica stuffed it under all of her other stuff "well we must go to the leaky cauldron now" they all headed in that direction in silence. /what do you think yami?/ //I truly believe what she said earlier about me not being able to be in control, but as long as we can still communicate its alright with me.// /I knew you say that/ [so you can't take control or be in control huh] {don't gloat ryou or ill make your life a living hell} [of course not I wouldn't dream of it]  
  
*Hmmm * thought dumbledore *it's amazing how much power those four have if they ever come up against lord voldemort I am sure that the four of them can take care of themselves * * wow* thought malik *I'm a huge dragon that can breath fire, I'm certainly lucky not be like yugi, my form is really powerful * *how awesome * thought Jessica *I can be Pegasus that was always my favorite creature *  
  
They reached the wall and went into the leaky cauldron "I'll go get your rooms in order" said dumbledore. He walked over to tom and then came back "I'll be back for you tomorrow because school will be starting. Make sure that you are all up early" with a crack dumbledore was gone.  
  
"Ok then I'll lead you to your rooms" said tom he led them each to they're room and everyone said goodnight and closed the doors. /I can't wait until tomorrow I get to go to hogwarts/ //yes but you must get some sleep or you will not be up early enough// /ok goodnight/ yugi took off his millennium puzzle and curled up in bed falling asleep immediately.  
  
Meanwhile in malik's room.  
  
Malik was having problems, he was arguing with the mirror. "I don't look tacky" "you do to with all that gold you are wearing" "I DO NOT I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS GOLD IS PRICELESS!!" "Whatever dearie you still look tacky and you could lose a couple of pounds too" "WHAT" with that malik totally went crazy? He picked up the mirror opened the door and pitched it into the hallway.  
  
Meanwhile in bakura's room. before the incident with the mirror  
  
[do you want control yami? I did promise you] {of course I want control. What do you think} [ok but I'm going to be sleeping in my soul room, so try and not make to much of a racket ok] {no promises} [ok] bakura left his room and walked downstairs *hmmm how do you get into knockturn ally I suppose I'll have to go through diagon ally to get there * he walked downstairs to the entrance of diagon ally when he saw tom blocking his way.  
  
"Dumbledore warned me that you might try and get into diagon ally and that you would probably go to knockturn ally from there, but I am not allowed to let you through" "you do not know who you are dealing with" sneered yami bakura "well dumbledore told me that if you go through to diagon ally you would be suspended from school." *oh I don't want to get ryou suspended from school * with that he turned around and walked upstairs.  
  
He was walking down the hall and narrowly missed getting hit with a mirror "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MALIK" "oh sorry bakura I didn't know that you were there, that stupid mirror was annoying me, so I decided to get rid of it." "How can a mirror annoy you?" "The mirrors in this place talk" "oh and what did it say to you?" "None of your business" with that malik shut the door.  
  
Yami bakura heard the mirror mumbling to itself so he decided to go closer so he could hear what it was saying "stupid boy, its true he really does look tacky with all that gold on, and HE COULD do to lose a couple of pounds" "HAHAHAHAHAHA you said that to malik I'm surprised he didn't break you" bakura walked down the hall back to his room chuckling the whole way.  
  
Jessica had just changed into the pajamas that she had bought. It was a baby blue tanktop with matching pants. She crawled into bed thinking *this certainly will be a fun year. * With that she drifted off into sleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well I'm all done. Sorry it took so long to update, ok I hope you like it so far I already have ideas for the next chapter so please REVIEW ok then. 


	6. the train ride

Gala: well my Internet connection wasn't working, and I was really bored so I wrote this chapter. I'm not going to say the disclaimer anymore because I obviously don't own yugioh or Harry potter. Now on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was 8:00 in the morning in London, but in Japan (I have no idea so I'm going to guess) it was 4:00 in the morning (gonna use that time for Egypt and the dimension Jessica came from) Tom knocked on everyone's door and woke them up. He told them to come downstairs and eat breakfast. With a groan they all rolled out of bed, they shuffled out of their rooms bumping into each other in the hall. They shuffled downstairs still in their pajamas.  
  
Jessica's hair was sticking out in all directions, and her pajamas were wrinkled, she looked like everyone else who just wakes up out of bed. She was mumbling something about it being to early.  
  
Bakura's hair was even more messed up some parts of it was standing up, and others were sideways. His blood red pajamas (that his yami had picked out) were wrinkled. Even his yami couldn't make him wake up more {ITS TOO EARLY, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BARTENDER HE'S GONNA WISH THAT HE HAD NEVER WOKEN ME UP}  
  
Malik looked unusual because for once he wasn't wearing any gold. But like everyone else his hair was messed up and his green pajamas were wrinkled "should have used my millennium rod on that guy, let me sleep." Mumbled malik  
  
Yugi's hair was the worst of all, he only needs to brush it a few times to get it to stay in place but he hadn't bothered, some of his hair was standing up, others of it were down, he had hair sticking out sideways and some was in his eyes. It blended in perfectly with his purple pajamas.  
  
They sat down at the table staring bleary eyed at each other. All talking had stopped when they entered the place. They were staring shocked at the teenagers, they were still in their pajamas, they're hair was messy, and they seemed to be falling asleep in their chairs. Not to mention that they're hair and eyes were really weird.  
  
They never noticed that everyone was looking at them they could have cared less. Everyone soon got over their shock at seeing the teenagers and they started talking again.  
  
Tom walked up to the four of them and served them bacon and eggs. The four were still on automatic so they just ate the food without even noticing what it was. They finished in record time and they shuffled back up the stairs, when Jessica said, "Did any of you pack?" everyone just stared at her, as what she said registered in their brains "no" they all said in unison as they panicked and bolted up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
Everyone was cramming the stuff they had in the trucks that they had bought. They were packing and getting dressed the same time, an 1-hour ½ later they were ready. They all lugged their trunks and cages into bakura's room to wait for dumbledore everyone was still pretty tired.  
  
While they were waiting something registered in yugi's mind "hey did you guys name your owls?" "no" they all said. "hmmm should we give them pet names like "blackie" or human names?" asked ryou "I guess it doesn't really matter" said malik "hey why don't we name them after our favorite duel monsters card?" said Jessica "yeah that's a great idea" agreed yugi "ok then I name my owl the dark magician" said yugi "but dark for short" "then I'll name mine the wing dragon of ra" said malik "ra for short" "ok then mine will be called change of heart" said ryou "heart for short" "and mine will be called empress judge" said Jessica "empress for short"  
  
"So now we have all our owls named" said yugi. Everyone was yawning and they wanted nothing more but to lie down and sleep. . They heard a loud CRACK and dumbledore appeared. I'll take you one at a time to platform 9 ¾, with your stuff" "alright" everyone said.  
  
Dumbledore passed out their train tickets he said "here are your train tickets, I'll take Jessica first, then bakura, malik, and finally yugi alright?" "yup" "ok Jessica grab your trunk and your owl and touch my arm." She did as she was told and a loud CRACK followed their departure.  
  
They appeared at the platform. "wait here until the others arrive." With a CRACK he was gone, then bakura arrived, then malik, and finally yugi. "the train leaves in exactly 1-hour, I will see you at school" and wit a CRACK he was gone again. They lugged their trunks onto the train and headed to the last compartment.  
  
There was no one there and it was quieter then the rest of the train, so they put their stuff away, and sat down soon everyone fell asleep. Malik with his head resting on Jessica's shoulder, and Jessica leaning against the wall, Ryou was leaning against the wall and yugi curled up in a little ball on the seat.  
  
They were asleep for about 50 minutes when their compartment door opened, being the deep sleepers that they were they kept on sleeping. Hermione, Harry, and Ron entered the compartment (I don't like Luna Lovegood so I'm leaving her out of the beginning.) They stared shocked at the four of them, they were the weirdest people they had ever seen, one was wearing gold, one had white hair, one had purple, black, and blond spiky hair, and the girl had ruby red hair.  
  
"shhh" said hermione "we don't want to wake them up" so they all sat down and stared at the four for about 10 minutes until the train started moving. Bakura and Jessica started to get pushed off the wall by the forward momentum and a sudden jerk, caused all four of them to fall on the floor.  
  
It was one big tangle of limbs and bodies "ow get off of my hand malik" "only if you get off of my foot yugi" This went on for about 5 minutes until they managed to straighten themselves out, that's when they noticed that there were three other people in the compartment. "I'm sorry" said Jessica  
  
"were exchange students from Japan" "and Egypt" added malik "yes and its very early in the morning where we are from and we are really tired, we only got to London yesterday so we are experiencing jet lag"  
  
"its quite alright" said hermione. The four of them yawned and stretched "this is yugi, Ryou, Malik, and I'm Jessica." "I prefer if you would call me by my last name, Bakura" said ryou "ok, it's nice to meet you all" said Harry "I'm hermione granger" "I'm Ron weasley" "and I'm Harry potter" he never got his usual enthusiastic reply or even any insults  
  
"so your Harry" said malik "you don't look very strong, saying that you almost defeated some guy named lord voldemort, when you were just a baby" he received a blow to the back of his head for that "you idiot malik, that wasn't nice" said Jessica "ow, you didn't have to hit me so hard" he said rubbing the back of his head. "well it's nice to meet you " said yugi  
  
"How long have you guys been friends?" asked ryou "since we started going to school" replied Ron "what about you guys" "well I've only known them 1 day well 2 days now" said Jessica "me and Ryou have been friends for a while and we met Malik last year" said yugi "you only met them 2 days ago? You were acting like you knew them forever" said Ron "no we just met in a special circumstance, and we have a common bond so we naturally became friends" replied Jessica. But before they could ask any further hermione interrupted.  
  
"do you know any spells" asked hermione "nope" they replied in unison "oh that's too bad I was hoping to learn some spells from you"  
  
"What year are you guys going to?" asked Harry "5" replied ryou "your going to year 5 but you don't know any spells?" "that's right" replied malik "well your going to be in the same year as us maybe we will have some classes together" "that would be nice" said ryou  
  
The four of them were still looking drowsy, when Jessica remembered something. She dug through her bag and pulled out 8 bottles of Pepsi "I bought these earlier, this is exactly what we need, sugar and caffeine to wake us up" she handed everyone a bottle. "What's this?" asked Ron "its Pepsi, it's a soda drink it's really good." Said Jessica "how do I open it?" "screw the top off" Ron drank a bit "this is good" he looked over at the four  
  
They were gulping down the Pepsi [this is good] said ryou {let me take control} [ok] yami bakura gained control and started to drink it even faster. * wow it's excellent* thought yami bakura /wow yami this is excellent do you want to take control?/ //yes please// and with that yami yugi was in control. The only people who noticed the change in the two were Jessica and malik  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were staring shocked at the four, they were drinking the Pepsi like it was going to disappear, they were merely sipping the drinks. The four of them finished their bottles, while Ron, Harry, and hermione were only ¾ done.  
  
"that was good and I saved the last bottle for myself" said Jessica. She was tackled by yami yugi, yami bakura, and malik. "OH NO YOU DON'T" they all cried and they started to fight "GET OFF OF ME THIS IS MY PEPSI" "YOU CAN'T HAVE IT WE WANT IT" with this chaos ensued a dust cloud appeared and there was little stars "OW GIVE IT UP IT'S MINE" "NO" "I PAYED FOR IT" "SO" "ITS MINE" several curses were being said, in Egyptian, Japanese, and English "DAMMIT LET GO OF MY LEG" "HELL NO, I WANT THAT PEPSI" and more foul curses could be heard. "DAMN YOU GIVE IT TO ME OR I'LL TAKE IT FROM YOU" "NO!!! AND I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY"  
  
"STOP IT STOP THIS, IM A PREFECT AND YOU COULD GET EXPELLED FOR THIS" yelled hermione. They all stopped immediately it was a fairly funny sight to beheld, they were all tangled up but you could see four heads looking at hermione, eventually everyone was untangled, they were a little worse for wear a few bruises here, a cut or two there, and a couple of rips in clothing, but besides that they were fine.  
  
They all looked at the Pepsi bottle, only to see that it had been cracked and all the Pepsi had leaked out. All four of them looked shocked, " w-w-we c-c-cracked the bottle" said malik "NOW WE DON'T HAVE ANY PEPSI AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT" shouted Jessica "YOURS" everyone pointed to everyone else "I can settle this dispute easily" said hermione  
  
"give me your bottles" everyone passed them to her, she poured a bit of her Pepsi in each bottle and handed them back "there you go" "no I couldn't" said Jessica "I', not supposed to be drinking the stuff anyway" said hermione "my parents are dentists" "well if you say so" all four of them drank until all the Pepsi was gone.  
  
[Can I take control now that you have made a fool of me?] {I'm only letting you take control because I don't need to be in control anymore} with that ryou was standing there. Taking the hint /can I have control now?/ //of course// "I should have bought more Pepsi" grumbled Jessica. That's when the trolley came around "would you like anything dears" asked the lady  
  
"YEAH" all four of them shouted, They jumped up and stormed the trolley, taking a little bit of everything each, and leaving a very bewildered lady, with a very empty trolley. Of course they had paid for everything, but their version of paying was just stuff the money at the woman and eat the food. The woman counted the money, and then looked at what they had. "yes im quite sure that they paid me enough, I have to go get more food now"  
  
with that she left, the compartment was a state, there was food all over the place, although they were only on the cauldron cakes, they had boxes of bertie botts everywhere, and a lot of other food besides. Jessica looked at a box,  
  
"you have to watch out for those" said Ron "when they say every flavor, they mean every flavor, you get the ordinary one's like chocolate and peppermint, but you can get spinach and liver and tripe. My brother George reckons he had a booger-flavored one" "yeah and professor dumbledore said he had vomit and earwax" said Harry  
  
"oh" said Jessica, she picked up a green one and ate it "mmmmmmm it's lime" malik thinking that all green ones are safe picked one up and ate it "oh gross its grass" he spit it out, malik wouldn't eat any more beans, but yugi and ryou had a lot of fun trying them.  
  
They were eating their way through the pumpkin pastry's when yugi noticed the chocolate frogs "hey are those real frogs?" he asked "no, but it's the cards you want, every chocolate frog has a picture of a famous witch or wizard" said Ron  
  
"oh" yugi ate a frog and he looked at the card and gasped "what's wrong yugi?" asked ryou "the pictures move" "of course they do, this is the wizarding world our pictures move" said Ron "if you ask me the pictures that don't move are weird"  
  
He looked back at the picture and he wizard was gone "he gone!" exclaimed yugi "you can't expect him to hang around all day" said Ron  
  
"Hey do u want to learn some simple spells?" asked hermione "that would be great hermione" said Jessica. Everyone pulled out their wands except for Jessica. "What's wrong Jessica don't you want to learn?" asked hermione "it's not that I don't want to.." She trailed off,  
  
yugi, malik, and ryou knew what was going on "I'm sure that nothing bad will happen, and your going to have to use your wand sometime" said malik "ok" she pulled out her wand and Harry, hermione, and Ron gasped "is that your wand?" asked hermione "yes" she said "where did you get a crystal wand" asked hermione "ollivanders, she replied "it's a special wand"  
  
"can I touch it?" asked hermione "I don't think you should, whenever anyone touches it but me, it bursts into flame" "oh" said hermione "are you going to teach us a spell or not" snapped malik  
  
with that the door burst open and there stood draco, crabbe, and goyle. "who are you?" asked yugi innocently "none of your business shorty" said draco. He did a double take "well you're the weirdest lot I've seen in a while" said draco "what spell did you use on your hair and eyes?" he asked yugi, malik, Jessica, and ryou "Its natural" they all replied "oh is it now, you look like a girl with all the gold your wearing, and the earrings, is that gold fake" "its none of your business brat" said malik  
  
"oh I think I'll make it my business" the three of them tried to walk up to malik only to find Jessica blocking their way, with the wand in her hand" "get out of the way girl" "no" replied Jessica  
  
Draco noticed what she was holding, it was a crystal stick that kind of looked like a wand "what's that your holding?" he asked "none of your business" she said "oh" he raised an eyebrow and grabbed the wand.  
  
This is exactly what Jessica was hoping for. It burst into flame and burned Draco's hand. He dropped it and he caught the hem of his robes on fire. Draco let out a howl and used his wand to put out the flames, but for some reason he couldn't put out one flame, Jessica walked over and picked it up. Draco stared at her then an odd look came in his eyes and he walked out of the compartment, with Crabbe, and goyle following.  
  
Jessica was still holding the flame as she turned around and looked at the others "doesn't it hurt?" asked hermione "not at all" hermione came closer but edged away when she felt the heat of the flame, it soon reverted back to it's crystal form. Jessica gave an accusing look at malik who just looked innocent; she knew that he had used his millennium rod to make them leave.  
  
"I knew he was going to do that" said Jessica "he's so arrogant that he wouldn't pass the chance up" she stuffed her wand in her pocket "who were those guys anyway?" asked ryou "it was draco malfoy and his two thugs crabbe, and goyle." "Ahh they didn't look to smart, Draco just keeps them around because he needs the muscle power" said malik "that's correct" said hermione  
  
"we'll be arriving at hogwarts in 10 minutes we should change into our robes" said hermione. Jessica and hermione left to change in another compartment, the guys changed in the compartment. Bakura pulled off his shirt and everyone gasped "ryou what happened to your back? its covered in scars" asked yugi  
  
*I can't let them know * "I was in an accident when I was very young" "oh" everyone bought it *phew * thought ryou * they bought it* he didn't want to tell them that his yami had inflicted those wounds. {ryou, why don't you get Jessica to heal those scars, when we get to the school?} [oh yeah I forgot about that talent, I think I will] {I'm not proud of doing that you know} [I know]  
  
Hermione and Jessica entered the compartment, in their robes. Malik had his millennium rod in his pocket, and the other two had their items under their robes. The train was slowing down and they heard a voice "we will be arriving at hogwarts shortly, leave your stuff on the train it will be taken to you dormitory separately" and in five minutes the train stopped  
  
The stepped off the train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well I'm done, the next chapter is going to be even longer than this, I am already done that one I have it written on paper, but I just have to type it up. Don't forget to REVIEW 


	7. hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or harry potter  
  
Gala: yes I'm sorry that my chapters are kind of squished and my grammar and spelling isn't all the good. But I'm trying to type as fast as I and to put the new chapters out cause my friend constantly reminds me. Stupid msn, yeah and im going to quote a bit from the books, not a lot just a little bit just to warn you. Well here is the new chapter enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They got off the train, Ron, hermione, and Harry headed towards the horseless carriages (I know that harry can see the thestrals but I'm not going to mention that)  
  
"Ummm where are we supposed to go?" asked yugi "dunno" said Jessica, that's when professor McGonagall came up behind them "you will go on the boats with the first years to be sorted" "ok" they followed professor McGonagall around a bend and they got their first glimpse of hogwarts "wow" said yugi "its bigger than kiaba's company and mansion" "yeah" they all agreed.  
  
They headed towards the boats and they all got in the same boat. The boats moved across the lake, it was a clear night and the lake was flat. The boats carried them towards a cliff and they ducked passing through a curtain of ivy. They traveled through a dark tunnel and they got out of the boats at a sort of underground harbor.  
  
They walked up a passageway in the rock behind professor McGonagall. They came out onto smooth, damp grass right next to the castle, They walked up a flight of stone steps and walked through a huge oak door. Everyone walked into the entrance hall.  
  
They stared around in wonder, then they remembered that they had to follow professor McGonagall so they ran to catch up with her, she showed them into a small empty chamber  
  
"Welcome to hogwarts" said professor McGonagall "the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before that you must first be sorted into your houses. These houses are important because they will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend time in your common room"  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards, while you are at hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes I suggest that you smarten yourselves up while you are waiting," with that she left  
  
Ryou, yugi, malik, and Jessica were standing in the shadows, because they did not want to have to explain about their hair, eyes, gold that malik still wore even under his robes, not to mention his earrings and necklace, or the fact that they were a lot older then the other students here.  
  
The four of them could have cared less what they looked like "how do you think we get sorted?" asked ryou "you try on the sorting hat, and It will tell you what house you belong in" said Jessica "oh that's easy" said malik  
  
McGonagall came back "get in line was all she said and everyone formed a line. Yugi, ryou, Jessica, and malik were at the end of the line, she walked towards them "you four shall be introduced by the headmaster, then you shall try on the sorting hat"  
  
With that she walked back up to the front of the line and said, "follow me" they walked into the great hall. They stared around in wonder; it was lit by thousands of candles that were floating above four long tables where the students were sitting, these tables were lined with golden plates and goblets {some of that gold might be worth something} [uhhh I don't want to be expelled so please don't  
  
At the top there was another long table where the teachers were sitting. They walked up there in front of the students with the teachers sitting behind them. Malik looked up at the ceiling and gasped, It was velvety black and it was dotted with stars "its bewitched to look like the sky outside" whispered Jessica.  
  
Professor McGonagall put a stool with a frayed and patched hat in front of them. "is it just me or does everyone seem to be looking at the hat like they're expecting something" whispered ryou "very observant" whispered Jessica "they are expecting something just wait and see"  
  
The hats brim opened wide like a mouth and the sorting hat burst into a song (im not going to use the song because it is really long)  
  
whispering broke out between the students as well as applause, Professor McGonagall gave them all a look that scorches. Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to the list and read  
  
"Abercrombie, euan"  
  
he put the hat on his head and it was only prevented from falling onto his shoulders by his very prominent ears "wow his ears are like a mini version of dumbo" whispered malik, her received another blow to the back of his head by Jessica "that was mean malik, can you be any more insensitive" whispered Jessica  
  
"I was just kidding" he whispered back. The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
This little incident hadn't gone unnoticed by the students or the teachers, all of a sudden everyone's eyes were drawn to them as slowly the line thinned. They were being stared at because they were taller than the first years, except for yugi and they all had weird hair, weird eyes, and in malik's case because of the gold. "oh great now everyone's staring at us" said yugi  
  
The line thinned until it was only four of them left, with that dumbledore stood up "these four students are exchange students from Japan, and Egypt, They will be starting year five and I hope you will show them kindness and respect" he nodded to McGonagall indicating her to go on  
  
"Ishtar, malik"  
  
Malik walked up to the stool and put the hat on * hmm you have a dark past, and a great many secrets but unfortunately you don't quite fit the role of slytherin so* the hat opened its brim and shouted  
  
"THERE IS NO SET HOUSE FOR THIS INDIVIDUAL" everyone was shocked and they all stared at Malik, he took the hat off and he stood to the side as McGonagall directed. Dumbledore looked at him with interest while McGonagall stared at him oddly, she lowered her eyes and read from the list  
  
"Motou, yugi"  
  
Yugi walked up to the stool and put the hat one * you have a crowded mind, I sense another soul in here* said the hat * although it doesn't matter anyways* the hat opened its brim and said  
  
"THERE IS NO SET HOUSE FOR THIS INDIVIDUAL"  
  
yugi took off the hat and stood next to malik, whispers began breaking out between the students, McGonagall gave them all another scorching look and the whispering immediately stopped. She read out another name  
  
"Bakura, Ryou" bakura walked up to the stool and put the hat on * another crowded mine eh* said the hat * and yours is quite evil and needs anger management* {I'M GONNA TEAR YOU UP INTO SHREDS YOU STUPID HAT} yelled yami bakura * see what did I tell you*  
  
the hat opened its brim and shouted "THERE IS NO SET HOUSE FOR THIS INDIVIDUAL"  
  
McGonagall read our the last name  
  
"arabesque, Jessica"  
  
Jessica walked up to the stool and tried on the hat. * you have amazing untapped powers and im sure that the four of you will handle the threat to the school fabulously* the hat opened its brim and shouted  
  
"THERE IS NO SET HOUSE FOR THIS INDIVIDUAL, may I suggest that you create a house for them, I even have a name" "it appears I have no choice in the matter, what is the name?" "ANCIENT EGYPTIAN DESTINIES, and don't worry headmaster, these four have something inside of them that no one will ever have again, so no other students will be put in this house ever again" with that the hat fell silent  
  
everyone was shocked, first exchange students come that look totally weird, then they create a new house, and the sorting hat actually talked to the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and a table appeared in-between the four tables, it was short and only had four chairs. "now what kind of animal or creature, would you have to represent your house?" asked dumbledore  
  
The four of them talked among themselves "what about a phoenix?" said yugi "you only want a phoenix because that's what you transform into" said malik "what about an owl?" asked ryou "no their to plain we have to have something stunning, considering we made a new house and all" said malik  
  
"what about the wing dragon of ra? It's a god, and it is highly beautiful and strong, and I know just how to introduce it to everyone hehehe "I like the idea because our house name is ancient Egyptian destines, and what's better than an Egyptian god. But under no circumstances are you going to summon it malik"  
  
"Aww way to ruin my fun" "just show him the card" "ok then"  
  
Jessica spoke up "we would like the winged dragon of Ra" "I am afraid that I do not know what a winged dragon of ra looks like" (im having it so that yugi has slifer the sky dragon, and malik the winged dragon of ra)  
  
"go show him malik" malik took out his card and showed it to dumbledore, he smiled and waved his wand, a gold dragon appeared with feathered wings, on the flag that hung from above their table. All the students looked up at it.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and announced "their house will be under my supervision, their will be no prefects, and I am sure that they will be allowed to help the other quidditch teams train, and they will have their own hourglass with house points, now go to your table you four"  
  
The four of them headed towards their table and sat down "where's the food?" asked yugi "it'll appear when dumbledore's ready" said Jessica. "Speaking of which" dumbledore rose to his feet  
  
"to our new first years, and our new house Welcome! To our old hands welcome back! There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in." (like I said before I'm using lines from the book slightly revised, I won't have a lot of them. Oh yeah I hope you like the house name ^.^)  
  
Food appeared on the plates before them, apparently dumbledore had planned ahead of time, their was Japanese food, as well as the regular stuff. Malik grabbed a bowl of ramen and started wolfing it down, ryou grabbed the nearest steak, and kidney bean pie, and started to wolf it down  
  
"I haven't had this stuff in years" yugi tried a pork chop, while Jessica grabbed some roast potatoes, and a steak, and was about to take a bite when she noticed that everyone was staring at them, even the teachers.  
  
Malik, Yugi, and Ryou stopped eating too, yugi and ryou blushed while malik just looked upset "can't eat with all the idiots staring at me" Jessica turned around and said "what?, if you don't have anything to say to us, stop staring at us like were some kind of freaks" with that she turned around and cut off a bit of her roast potato and ate it.  
  
Malik, and the rest taking the cue started to eat as well, soon everybody was turned around and eating their food. Malik grabbed his goblet and drank out of it, immediately spitting it out, and covering Jessica in the stuff "MALIK" growled Jessica, she leaned across the table and hit him in the head "ow it was an accident, this stuff is really nasty try it."  
  
Yugi, ryou and Jessica took a sip out of their goblets, the three of them just barely managing to choke it down "oh gross this stuff is really nasty, what is it?" asked yugi "its pumpkin juice" said Jessica. This had not gone unnoticed by dumbledore, and with a flick of his wand he filled their goblets with water instead. "what are we going to drink now?" asked ryou  
  
Then he noticed that the liquid had changed color and now as clear, he sniffed it "hey guys their filled with water now" said ryou, everyone looked in their goblets and sighed in relief, then they began chugging down the water.  
  
Soon the food disappeared and deserts came out instead, their was cake, treacle tart, pudding, pies, and jello. Yugi's eyes bugged out looking at all the food and he started grabbing everything and wolfing it down. "GAHH STOP HIM HE'S GOING TO BE ON SUGAR HIGH" they all grabbed most of the food on his plate and tried to stop him from eating it "can't his yami take control" said Jessica "that would be worse his yami loves sugar more than he does" said ryou  
  
After about 10 minutes of struggling yugi was finally full, then everyone else ate their fill. "im ready for bed now" said yugi and everyone gaped at him "how can you after all the sugar you just ate" said ryou "I don't know" replied yugi  
  
Dumbledore stood up again (warning im quoting again im going to stop soon) "well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast. I beg a few moments of your attention, for the usual start-of-term notices, first years ought to know that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to students, and a few of your older students ought to know by now too"  
  
The four of them exchanged knowing looks "Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened on his door"  
  
"we have two changes in staffing this year, we are very pleased to welcome back professor grubbly-plank who will be taking care of magical creatures lessons, we are also delighted to introduce Professor umbridge, our new defense against the dark arts teacher. And to the four new exchange students, I am sure that you will help make our school year interesting, and I would ask you all to remain behind so I can discuss your house"  
  
"hem, hem" it was professor umbridage "I would like to thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome." she went on and on in her speech, the four of them were busy talking "see that woman who's speaking, she's a horrible old toad and she's going to ruin this school. Make sure that you don't get detention with her, your yami's would not like what she does to students in her detention, not at all"  
  
"how do you know this Jessica?" asked ryou "remember how I know what happened in the last four years of hogwarts?" "yeah" said yugi "I also know what's going to happen in the fifth year, but it has changed drastically, so im not going to rely on the information that I know, besides it's not for me to interfere in the way it's destined, I might give out little tidbits of information every now and then but don't rely on what you hear to much"  
  
"ok" while they were talking, professor umbridge had just finished her speech" dumbledore started speaking again but none of them were paying attention, they were to busy talking among themselves, "I think we should wait till tomorrow until we go to the forest" whispered Jessica "yeah im too tired to learn anything new tonight anyway" whispered ryou  
  
they were taken totally unaware when everyone started to leave, the weasley twins came over to their table "you have hair that's redder than ours" said Fred "yeah" agreed George "you lot certainly are strange, creating a new house and all"  
  
"uhhh" was all they could say before the two of them grinned "allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Fred and that's George the creators of weasley wizard wheezes, joke shop extrodianar' "so you two are the rule breakers of this school, this might be a fun year after all" said malik "eh you break rules to?" "oh yes I believe that rules were meant to be broken" "I think we'll get along just fine"  
  
they were about to say more but dumbledore appeared "yes well we must be going we'll talk to you later" the two of them left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well im all done now the next chapter should be up in a few days I hope you like it. Make sure to REVIEW 


	8. the ancient egyptian house

Gala: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went on vacation this chapter might be a little short cause I had to end it early, but I'm going to write the next chapter soon. (I've started writing it out on paper already) now on with the story oh yeah I'm going to change the thinking bits to ' instead ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore walked up to them "we must discuss you house I'm sure that you already know what I told the school unless your attention had wandered"  
  
The four just looked at each other "now Jessica I have a problem considering that you're a girl I was wondering if you wished to have a dormitory all to yourself or do you wish to share one with the boys?"  
  
The guys just looked at her, "I'll share a dorm if I can have my own private bathroom, with a shower"  
  
The guys gawked at her they were completely taken by surprise with her answer 'oh great' thought malik 'with her around we won't be able to have any shadow duels'  
  
"Hmm I think that that can be arranged, now I'll leave you four to talk, I shall be back in half-an-hour" with that he left the great hall. Jessica whispered to the guys "do you think that you could teach me how to use my millennium earrings?" asked Jessica. Everyone face-faulted, "you mean you don't know how to use them" sputtered yugi "nope"  
  
"Everyone knows how to use their millennium items in their subconscious, I'll take over your mind and discover how to use them" "uhhhh." malik gripped his millennium rod and concentrated, her earrings started to glow and he couldn't gain entrance to her mind  
  
"dammit this hasn't happened before" muttered malik "I can't get into you mind" "I guess that your earrings block out all millennium magic" said yugi  
  
"ok we'll ask our yami's to teach you" said ryou {I'm not going to teach her} [oh come on, please] {no} [well at least tell me why not] {tomb robbers never pass on their secrets} [*sigh* fine] "sorry jess my yami won't teach you" "it's alright I figured as much from a tomb robber" "I HAPPEN TO LIKE BEING A TOMB ROBBER" shouted yami bakura "oops, he took over control before I could do anything"  
  
/well what do you think yami, you're a pharaoh will you teach her?/ //I don't know yugi, she should figure this out by herself// /oh well that's ok yami/ "sorry jess, my yami says that it's better if you figure this one out by yourself"  
  
"hmmm, how about I make a deal, if you guys teach me how to use my millennium powers, I'll teach you how to use your powers when your in your forms?" "You will?" "Yes" /please yami, I really want to learn how to do stuff when I'm in my phoenix form/ //alright yugi//  
  
"my yami says it's ok!" exclaimed yugi [well yami] {my answer is still the same} "mine doesn't" ryou sighed "it's alright I'll teach you anyway, what about you malik?" "I don't care" "figures"  
  
dumbledore chose that moment to appear next to their table "your common room and dorms are ready, will you please come with me" they walked out of the great hall, up three flights of the marble staircase, then they took a left and walked through another corridor, then they took a right into a small side corridor that hey would have walked right by if dumbledore hadn't turned  
  
"this corridor is magic, no one except you four, myself, and the staff know where it is, and only myself and professor McGonagall know the password" "oh" they followed him to the end of the corridor where their was a picture of dumbledore "your password is "millennium items" do not worry the only people who know about your items are myself and Professor McGonagall"  
  
the picture swung open to reveal a whole in the wall, they walked through into a room lit with torches, and a fireplace. On the walls were hieroglyphics, there were four gold statues one on each side of the room.  
  
One was the millennium puzzle, another was the ring, another was the rod, and the last one was a pair of millennium earrings (in case any of you are wondering what the millennium earrings look like, they look like the eye that appears on yugi's head when yami takes control)  
  
there was a couch and a couple of chairs around the fireplace and a few tables around "ok I needed something to spruce the place up a bit so I decided to use the four statues, and behind each statue is your own private bathroom" "if you forgive me for asking Professor Dumbledore, why didn't you just give Jessica a private bathroom and let the three of us share one?" asked yugi  
  
"that is a very good question, I know how tiresome it can be waiting for someone to get out of the bathroom, when they are taking a shower and what naught so I gave each of you your own private bathrooms" "yeah" sniggered malik "we all know how much time yami bakura takes in the shower"  
  
"I HAPPEN TO CARE ABOUT MY HAIR, IT TAKES AWHILE TO MAKE IT THIS SOFT" yelled yami bakura "well your not alone tomb robber, the pharaoh takes as long as you do or even longer" "HAIR LIKE THIS TAKES AWHILE TO WASH, IT'S HARD TO GET ALL THE SOAP OUT" yelled yami yugi  
  
"It appears that I was right in making this decision" grumbling yami bakura and yami yugi retreated back into their soul rooms "now will all of you walk in front of you millennium items." They did as they were told. "now I will go to each of you in turn and give you your password" he walked over to yugi and whispered  
  
"destiny's light" then he walked over to ryou and whispered "destiny's hope" then he walked over to malik and whispered "destiny's strength" and finally he walked over to Jessica and whispered "destiny's daughter" she blushed a little at this  
  
"now that you all know your passwords feel free to explore your bathrooms now" they all said they're passwords and a door shaped whole appeared on all of the statues. They walked inside and gasped, yugi's bathroom was made out of marble, ryou's was made out of silver, malik's was made out of gold and Jessica's was made out of a combination of all three.  
  
All bathrooms were made the same. They had a giant bathtub that had a lot of taps (think prefects bathtub) and was deep enough that it could go over their heads. They had a shower in a corner that had glass walls that gave off the appearance that there was steam on them because you couldn't see through them. There were five taps in the shower, two for the water, one for soap, one for shampoo, and another for conditioner.  
  
The toilet was in a corner, and the sink was close to it. The sink was really big, and had a sliding glass mirror over it. When ryou tried to touch it the mirror spoke "what would you like" "huh" asked ryou "whatever you need I have it, soap, acne potions, etc." "uh nothing right now" "ok then" and the mirror fell silent "that was creepy" they all walked out of the bathrooms  
  
"the mirror talked to me!" exclaimed ryou "so there was a mermaid on the wall that kept flashing her fins at me!" exclaimed malik "I tripped and almost fell into the bathtub but one of the taps caught me!" exclaimed yugi "the sink asked me what kind of soap I wanted!" exclaimed Jessica  
  
"yes I am sure that you like the bathrooms that I gave you, would you like to see your dormitory?" asked dumbledore  
  
"yeah!" said yugi, he walked over to the stairs that's when they all noticed that the tablet of the nameless pharaoh was there. "why is the tablet here, it should be in my sisters museum?" "yes well I informed your sister of they events that happened like I did with all of your guardians and she told me to take this tablet. She simply wouldn't take no for an answer, she said it would be for moral support"  
  
"*sigh * sounds like Ishizu alright" they walked past the tablet and headed up the stairs and they entered a room that had four four-poster beds, with gold velvet hangings, there were trunks with cages on top of them at the foot of each bed "they're fast" said ryou. He walked over to heart and let her out of her cage. The others did the same and the four owls flew off into the night.  
  
"now I hope you comfortable" he slid the invisibility cloak out from under his robes "here you are, you will need this if you want to get to the forest, I don't want you transforming in the common room because I think malik is too big for it. I want you four to trust Professor McGonagall if she wasn't trustworthy she wouldn't know anything about you four"  
  
"yeah she's in the order isn't she" said Jessica "oops" she blushed "what order?" asked malik "now my dear how did you know that" "I have read the fifth book so I know what is supposed to happen, it's changed drastically now so I don't know if some things are going to happen"  
  
"ah I see, I do not wish for you to discuss the order to anyone, not even bakura, yugi, malik, Harry, Ron, or hermione. It is something that they do not need to know and in harry, ron's or hermione's case they already know and they do not need to wonder how you know. Now I also need you to promise me that you will not reveal anything that is supposed to happen and not interfere with it"  
  
"ok I won't tell anyone about the order and I won't tell anyone about what is supposed to happen, but I can't just stop knowing what I know, I'll try not to interfere and that is the best that I can offer you"  
  
"I understand, now I expect to see the four of you bright and early tomorrow morning" with that dumbledore disappeared down the stairs "what about the order?" asked malik "I can't tell you remember" "since when do I pay attention to rules" "probably never" "exactly, now tell me" "no, I'm going to go change for bed" she grabbed her pajama's and left the room to change.  
  
"I wonder what is so special about the order that she can't tell us?" asked malik "I don't know but I think that we should forget about it for now and just go to sleep." The four of them changed quickly and got into bed, by the time Jessica got back they were asleep.  
  
She crawled into bed and drifted off into a deep slumber. [ I'll go ask her when I'm sure that the other guys are asleep] {do you want me to take over?} [no I want to know that I can do this myself]  
  
Around 30 minutes later he got out of bed and walked over to Jessica's bed. He pulled the hangings aside and shook Jessica awake "what's wrong bakura" Jessica said groggily "can you heal some scars for me?" she yawned "sure show them to me" he pulled off his shirt and she saw a lot of scars "hmmm your yami did this no doubt" he was shocked "h-h-how d-did you know?" he asked "I've watched the show remember, I never knew that he hurt you though"  
  
"oh" "I know he's trying to be more civil now otherwise I'd do something" "please don't tell the others, they think that I got these scars in a car crash" "ok I won't now im sure you have more scars than these so im going to concentrate on healing your whole body"  
  
she touched his back and concentrated, blue tendrils of magic floated out of her hand and went all over his body, making him glow a soft blue, and made him fell all warm inside. A few seconds later Jessica passed out, he covered her up with her blankets "thank you" he whispered he headed back to his bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ here ends chapter 8, I know it's shorter than my other chapters but I was a bit preoccupied with other things. If anyone knows what the four color's for the grains of sand in the hourglasses with house points are can you please tell me. Either in e-mail or in a review, oh and don't forget to REVIEW. 


	9. incrediably stupid author's note

I'm sorry about the author's note but I just wanted to let everyone know, from now on whenever I post a new chapter I'm going to e-mail any anonymous's that leave their e-mail address. Also the next chapter should be out soon I just need a few days to think about it before I can write it. And thanks to all who reviewed 


	10. the incrediably evil first day

Gala: sorry about taking so long with this chapter *hides behind a tree* I struggled with it because I had no inspiration for it, I had to rewrite the chapter again because my dad threw it out. It's a good thing though because my last chapter sucked. Anyways I know your all mad at me so on with the story, oh and thanks to HPILKHLOVER for the um errr nice review ^.^;;;;;;;;; anyways on with the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jessica groaned and blinked a couple of times. Bakura had forgotten to close the hangings so the sunlight was now shining in her eyes. she look at her watch 7:15 she groaned again. Like any normal teenager that wakes up to early, "must sleep" mumbled Jessica. She rolled over and was almost asleep when she realized that they had to get up for lessons today, she sat up and stretched.  
  
She walked over to bakura and shook him "come on bakura wake up" bakura groaned and rolled over "come on bakura it's our first day at hogwarts" this got him awake and he sat up. She shook yugi and malik awake too. When everyone was up she grabbed her stuff and went to her statue "destiny's daughter" she got a shower and when she was dressed she noticed something that looked like a hair dryer, sure enough it was. She dried and brushed her hair then left her bathroom it was now 7:45  
  
She walked out only to find that only malik was ready "where is yugi and bakura?" "They're still in the shower" 10 minutes later both of them came out at the same time "sorry for taking so long" "no problem"  
  
"lets go eat" at the mention of food malik perked up visibly, they let the common room, and walked to the end of the hall. Before they left the hall they looked both ways too make sure no one was coming, they didn't want anyone to know about their own secret hallway, and the fact that considering you can't just disappear or reappear in the school anywhere.  
  
They left the hall and took the same route that they took last night to get to the great hall. They sat down at their table "mmmm sausage" said ryou. They all started to eat when they heard a clatter. They looked over their heads at the hundreds of owls flying around dropping off letters and parcels. But no owls came to their table, "wow" said yugi in awe  
  
Then Professor McGonagall walked over to them, "you will be taking classes with the fifth year gryffindors here is your timetable" she handed them each a timetable and walked off. Jessica looked at it and groaned.  
  
"oh great we have history of magic, double potions, divination, and double defense against the dark arts" "and that's bad because.." asked malik "well history of magic is taught by a ghost, professor Binns" "a ghost" asked ryou "look over at the four tables you'll see a couple of ghosts around," they did and sure enough there were a few "anyways he's really boring and somehow he makes bloody goblin wars a bore, you'll fall asleep in no time"  
  
{goblin wars? I would have liked to see that} *sweatdrop* [I'm sure you would yami] "what about the other teachers?" asked yugi "well the potions teacher is Professor Snape, he hates everyone except his house the slytherins and he's really got it in for Harry" "fair chance that he'll hate us then" said ryou "probably seeing that we created a new house and everything"  
  
she pointed to professor snape at the teachers table "that's him" "does he ever wash his hair" asked malik. The three of them giggled while malik snickered "anyways divination is taught by an old bat named professor Trelawney, she's a fake unlike ryou's yami who can predict peoples past, future, and present" {yup nobody can deny that fact} "and she's always telling Harry that he's going to die"  
  
"defense against the dark art's is taught by professor umbridge, all you have to do is look at her and you can tell she's mean" They grabbed they're stuff and left the table, they spent the rest of the time they had looking for their classroom. They made it just as the bell rang, they headed to the back of their classroom, and waited for the rest of the students to come in. when they did come in the cast them weird looks before sitting down.  
  
After Professor Binns drifted in through the blackboard and started the lesson, it only took a little while before they were bored. They still had jet lag so the fell asleep and slept with their heads on the desk until the bell rang. "you weren't kidding about that guy, he really was boring" said malik yawning "anyways where do you want to go for break?" asked ryou "lets go to our common room I'm getting sick of all the stares were getting" said malik  
  
They took a different staircase with bakura in the lead, all of a sudden his foot sank through the stairs "help guys" said bakura {haha you got stuck in a stair} [how was I supposed to know it was a trick stair] malik was trying to suppress a snigger but he failed dismally, Jessica grabbed one arm and yugi grabbed the other. They tried pulling him out but it wasn't much use "come on help us malik, you and bakura are the strong people here" "fine" said malik still sniggering.  
  
He stood next to yugi and helped to pull. Ryou was pulled out but because it was so sudden all of them lost their balance and they rolled down the stairs. Ending up in a big heap on the floor with a crash.  
  
@.@ they all groaned and disentangled themselves, soon they were surrounded by a bunch of students. "ow" groaned Jessica, rubbing the back of her head "from now on we jump that step" said malik "agreed" they stood up and examined their arms and stuff. They only had some bruises and cuts but nothing severe.  
  
The students were still staring at them when they walked up the stairs, taking great care in jumping that step, before they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. They walked to their corridor and looked around to make sure no one was coming before they went inside the hall, then to through the painting into the common room. They all piled on the couch and relaxed. "we have to stop doing stuff like that" groaned Jessica "yup" agreed yugi.  
  
Before long the bell rang, then they grabbed their stuff and headed towards the dungeons, once they arrived there they sat at one of the back tables. Shortly after Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat at the other one. Once again they were being stared at.  
  
Professor Snape entered the classroom he said, "settle down" and closed the door. The class stopped talking, and nobody was even fidgeting. He started talking about OWL's and stuff, but they weren't paying attention, they were too busy staring at all the weird stuff in the dungeons. They heard what potion they were making though, the draught of peace, and they learned that the ingredients were in the cupboard.  
  
They saw the instructions appear on the blackboard "this potion is hard" said yugi. Jessica rose her hand. "yes Ms. Arabesque" the whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at the four of them. It was the first time that someone had put up their hand in a while. "could we do an easier potion? We've never done a potions class before and this potion seems really hard to do" "no you may not, but to make sure that your not too dense the four of you can work on the potion together"  
  
So they fetched the ingredients and looked at the instructions, it was really precise {can I have control, I want a closer look at some of these ingredients} [but I'm in the middle of a lesson, and dumbledore said we should have control] {give me control, or I'll take it. Do you think I care what that dumbledore fellow says} [fine, fine but don't get me in too much trouble]  
  
His yami took over, and the three of them noticed the change "what are you doing" asked Jessica "I wanted a closer look at this stuff" by this time malik was fed up with the potion and started to dump stuff in the cauldron in random order. Yami bakura joined in and soon the potions was bubbling gray. "um guys you shouldn't be doing that" said yugi  
  
"quiet we don't need a goody-two shoes telling us what to do" sneered yami bakura. He was taken aback, but seeing that they were already way off track he just dumped a couple of ingredients in and stirred. Jessica took turns stirring with yugi and also put a lot of ingredients in.  
  
soon, the class was over, and professor Snape was talking to Harry. More like insulting him really. Jessica noticed that the flames were low, so she prodded them with her crystal wand, responding to the flames the crystal turned into a flame and the entire cauldron was covered in flames. Yami bakura couldn't resist to throw just one last ingredient into the flames and soon the cauldron started to smoke and puff black smoke.  
  
"HIT THE DECK" yelled yami bakura dive-bombing for the ground. The three did likewise and as soon as they hit the ground the cauldron exploded. Causing a massive hole in the wall, luckily the potion didn't get on any students. The potion started to dissolve whatever it touched so soon, most of the wall was gone. Everyone was staring at them while Professor Snape looked murderous.  
  
They stood up, yami bakura was sneering proudly, malik was smirking, yugi and Jessica were just looking exhilarated like they had had a blast. "the four of you will have detention for the next three days and 50 points will be taken from the ancient Egyptian Destines house" he said in barely controlled anger "A.E.D" "excuse me" "well for short, we named our house A.E.D or ancient, or Egyptian. One of those three" said malik "that's an extra detention for talking back to me"  
  
"how stupid can you be" sneered yami bakura "how can you take 50 house points from us, when we don't have any points" "THAT'S IT" roared professor Snape "ANOTHER THREE DAYS OF DETENTION, YOU WILL COME HERE, EVERY NIGHT AT 9:00 SHARP FOR THE NEXT WEEK"  
  
"I think he found some students that he hates more than you harry" whispered Ron "yeah maybe" he whispered back. The class was in awe, these new students stood up to professor Snape. Yami bakura was about to say more, when Jessica put her hand over his mouth "we'll be there" and attempted to drag him out of the class. "let go of me" said yami bakura. Getting out of her grasp with ease, "don't make it worse come on" so he reluctantly left the classroom, throwing one last dirty look over his shoulder as he left.  
  
"what did you do that for" said Jessica "well he was stupid, I had to let him know" "yeah, yeah whatever just let ryou have control the next time we have potions" said Jessica "come on lets go to lunch I'm starving." Grumbled malik. They went to the great hall and sat down to eat, when Fred and George came over. "That was brilliant, blowing a hole in the dungeons, and then standing up to snape. Pure genius"  
  
yami bakura noticed something in Fred's pocket. And he took it and showed them a flesh colored piece of string. "whats this?" he asked "how did you.." he looked in his pocket and noticed it was missing "I didn't even feel it being taken" "naturally" *sweatdrop* "what does it do" "its an extendible ear" "I see" yami bakura pocketed it. "hey we need that"  
  
"I'm sure that you have more" with that he stood up and left, the other three following him. They spent the rest of their lunch in the common room, they stayed in there to avoid the stares. Apparently news travels fast in hogwarts. They left about twenty minutes early to find their next class. They got lost and yugi had to ask one of the paintings for directions.  
  
They made it on time, *pant* "I hate stairs" complained malik. They climbed the stairs, and the four of them sat in the squishy chairs in the far corner. Seeing that the class was going to be boring, yami bakura retreated to his soul room. Ryou yawned and stretched, "I was asleep the whole time" ^.^ "the knew the four of you would be joining me this year"  
  
"probably heard it from dumbledore" said malik. Jessica hit him on the head "ow, why do you always hit me" he said rubbing his head "because you are soo insensitive to how others feel."  
  
professor Trelawney started talking about interpreting dreams, so they broke into pairs, yugi and ryou, and malik and Jessica. "so did you have any dreams lately?" "nope, what about you?" "same" "what do we do now" "no idea" they spent the rest of the class playing hangman with ryou and yugi. Because they couldn't remember any of their dreams either.  
  
They followed the rest of the class, to their defense against the dark arts class. They walked in and sat down at the back of the class. In walked Professor umbridge. In her fluffy pink cardigan, "good afternoon" a few people mumbled in reply (quoting a tiny bit again) "tut, tut" that won't do now will it. I should like you, please to reply, good afternoon Professor Umbridge"  
  
"good afternoon, Professor umbridge" they said "wands away and quills out, turn to page five in defensive magical theory by Wilbert slinkhard and read chapter one, basic for beginners." The four opened their books and started to read. They wanted to learn about jinxes but quickly learned that the book was boring. They noticed that hermione had her hand in the air. They watched the banter between hermione and professor umbridge with interest. Then watched as Harry and some other girl joined in. Jessica raised her hand.  
  
"yes miss.." "arabesque" "ms arabesque what do you want?" "well none of us have ever done a defensive spell so you expect us just to be able to do a spell without practicing?" "like I said before if you study the theory enough" "that's not fair" said Jessica "yeah" said yugi, malik, and ryou.  
  
Then Harry distracted her, they watched as Harry said stuff about what had happened last year. "he's not lying" said Jessica stubbornly. Everyone was taken aback by this, "fine then 20 points from ancient Egyptian destines house" all four of them stood up " THAT'S NOT FAIR" they shouted "you can't take away house points for someone standing up for what they believe in" said yugi. Malik started to curse at her in Egyptian and Japanese, they other students were fascinated by the language that Malik was speaking.  
  
"fine then the four of you can join Harry in detention at five o'clock" "YOU CAN'T GIVE US DETENTION FOR THIS WEEK" shouted malik "and why not" "BECAUSE WE ALREADY HAVE IT AT 9 o'clock WITH SNAPE YOU OLD FROG" "you go to dumbledore now" snapped professor umbridge. If looks could kill she'd be dead a hundred times over.  
  
The four of them exited the class, glaring at her the whole way. They found their way to professor dumbledore's office, they were looking at the stone gargoyle wondering how it moved, when he appeared. "what has happened?" asked dumbledore "Professor Umbridge sent us down here, because we backed Harry up and I called her and old frog" said malik. "ahh I see" "we have detention with her for a week at five, and we have detention with professor Snape at 9 and we have -70 points.  
  
"well you four certainly have been busy on your first day, but I advise you in the future to try and control your tempers. And as for the house points, I have a feeling that you'll be losing a lot more, guess it was a waste of time making an hourglass" "with that bow on her head she looks like a frog with a fly on her head" sniggered malik. Dumbledore chuckled, "she works for the ministry of magic and I am afraid that they will be causing a lot of problems this year"  
  
"now considering I can't have you coming up here every time you get in trouble. I want you to go to your common room, and press the button that's on the far wall. It's a magic button that acts as a signal to tell me that you are in you common room for doing something bad, I had a feeling that it would be needed"  
  
"ok then" "ok then if there is nothing else you can go now" "alright" they left and headed for the great hall. 


	11. authors note

Gala: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it was hard thinking about what to do to umbridge and stuff. I don't want them to kill her or send her to the shadow realm because she's really important to the rest of the story. Yeah and I should be able to update soon. I think I know whats gonna happen so It should be up soon. Sorry for the delay 


	12. Evil students and detention with snape

Gala: heyo * hides behind computer* sorry bout taking so long, but my homework overload is driving me nuts. Well I'm sure if I take any longer I'll be strangled, so on with the story, oh wait thanks for all of the reviews *waves * I don't do review responses because not many ppl read them. I know I don't, *hides * well here you go. Oh wait something else that I have to say, I was kinda mad when I wrote this so the rating was bumped up because of the language factor, heheheheheh * sweatdrop* well maybe I was a little more than mad.  
  
When they left dumbledore's office the bell rang. They were trying to concentrate on finding their way back to the dorm, when they wre surrounded by students.  
  
"is your hair color natural?"  
  
"what about your eyes?'  
  
"What about that gold"  
  
And about hundred other questions. The four of them were pulled apart and couldn't see one another.  
  
Jessica was surrounded by guys making perverted comments, and the other three were surrounded by girls, all of them sighing, batting their eyelashes and flirting.  
  
Unknown to the guys Jessica was getting ticked off. I mean ticked off, she had the symbol on her head and everything, and her expression was darkening.  
  
The other three guys were trying not to insult the girls by telling them to go away. Poor yugi didn't know what to do, while bakura was trying to stop them from touching his hair, and marik was glaring at them. Finally Jessica snapped.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. The whole place went quiet.  
  
"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET LOST!!!!!!" the guys backed off and left, while staring at her if she was mad, the girls were staring at her in shock and were wondering if she was quite sane.  
  
"THAT MEANS YOU TOO YOU MINDLESS BIRD BRAINED IDIOTS!!!!" the girls gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. But they wouldn't give up so easily; they pulled out their wands.  
  
Jessica snarled, and cracked her knuckles. She grinned evilly  
  
"you wanna try me, fine but you don't want to mess with me I'm in a bad mood, and I'm mad, very mad" The girls backed off visibly scared by the look in her eyes. She looked insane and probably would attack them anyways.  
  
"we know more magic then you" said one of them  
  
"who said I needed magic" she cracked her knuckles again threateningly  
  
"I'm getting pissed off now" she was grinning, a scary combination of evilly and sadistically, the girls ran off screaming.  
  
"RUN AWAY SHE'S INSANE I TELL YOU INSANE"  
  
"COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!!!!!" yelled Jessica.  
  
"God damn sons of bitches" muttered Jessica, the three of them inched away from her  
  
"She's scary when she's mad" whispered yugi. Bakura and malik just nodded their heads.  
  
"don't like crowds huh" said bakura, he got an answering growl  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, com'n lets go back to the dorm"  
  
so they headed back, receiving stares but no one was stupid enough to come close to them with Jessica around.  
  
"it seems that information travels fast in this school" said bakura (if you want to know why I'm not saying ryou anymore is because bakura sounds better)  
  
They got back to the dorm and sighed in relief. Jessica collapsed on the couch and took out one of her earrings, they were bothering her. out of nowhere yami bakura snatched it out of her hand and took off with it.  
  
"YAMI BAKURA" she yelled taking off after him. They ran around and around the common room {give that back} [no I stole it fair and square] {well do you want me to tell dumbledore?} [Don't care] (I am undermining yami bakura's skills at the moment) {Yeah well you will it's starting to glow}  
  
"ARG DAMMIT WHATS UP WITH THE EARING, ITS BURNING ME" Jessica smirked.  
  
"oh you forgot did you"  
  
"I never forget"  
  
"I guess I forgot to mention if the earrings are off my ears for more than 10 minuites, no one will be able to touch them besides me."  
  
"damn"  
  
"give it back"  
  
"no" Jessica growled and tackled him, he easily avoided her and was soon out of reach. Meanwhile Jessica did a face plant.  
  
"what good is the earring if you can't use it?" said yugi "there are two of them so don't you have to have both of them for it to work?"  
  
"that's true" said Jessica, she was trying so very hard to keep her temper.  
  
"so I'll just wait for a chance to steal the other one"  
  
"ARG GIVE ME THAT BACK NOW" she tackled him again, and missed again.  
  
"hah missed me" and with that he looked sorta funny {I'm taking control}  
  
bakura took control and gave the earring back to Jessica, who clipped it back onto her ear.  
  
"sorry bout that"  
  
"RYOU YOU ACTUALLY TOOK CONTROL FROM ME!!!" yelled yami bakura "wow that's a first, and a last" {sorry but it had to be done} [I'm sorta proud your acting more like me every day] {erg} [needless to say don't do that again or I'll punish you]  
  
they all heard a loud rumbling and looked at yugi, who was blushing "I'm hungry" "yeah me too" said bakura, now back in control.  
  
"com'n lets go get some grub" replied marik. They headed out of their dorm and made their way to the great hall.  
  
A few people were whispering as they walked into the great hall. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at their able.  
  
"You threatened our students and that is not acceptable"  
  
"They threatened us first" said Jessica  
  
"but you retaliated, just be glad that you scared them all away and it didn't come to spells or blows."  
  
"just tell them to leave us alone" she muttered  
  
'"fine I shall warn them but the consequences will be severe if you harm any of the students at hogwarts."  
  
They sat down and started to eat, they were uncomfortable aware of everyone staring at them yet again. Jessica was trying very very hard to keep her cool.  
  
Professor dumbledore stood up and all went quiet.  
  
"I have a matter to address with you all. By now I'm sure all of you are well ware of what happened this afternoon, so I won't bore you with the details. The new students have asked that they not be crowded like that again. You all must remember that their customs are different from ours. So I would ask that you respect their wishes and behave accordingly around them. This does not mean that you can't talk to them, but it does mean that you should be polite, and if not polite at least civil. And I would like to remind you all that magic should not be used in the corridors, now with that said I hope you all enjoy your meal."  
  
"well we might be able to get some peace now" commented bakura  
  
"yeah" they all agreed.  
  
"well what are we going to do now? we have a detention in a few hours so would you rather do homework or go outside?" asked Jessica  
  
"Outside" they immediately responded.  
  
"Alright then, let's go" they got up and walked out of the hall, headed down the stairs, and out onto the grounds. They walked around the school for a bit until they settled on a spot next to the lake under a maple tree.  
  
"Can't we escape into the forest?"  
  
"Yeah we might as well"  
  
They were about to stand up when they heard footsteps; soon Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came into their line of vision.  
  
"I heard you insulted and threatened slytherin Girls" said Draco (if anyone remembers his girlfriends name or whatever the girl is that hangs around with him and went with him to the ball)  
  
"as well as others" Jessica responded coolly  
  
"that takes guts, but I was not one of those guys who fawned all over you I will not let you get away with it" and with that he whips out his wand  
  
"nobody threatens slytherin's and gets away with it" the yami's sensing danger took over and all of them stood up.  
  
"take them Crabbe, Goyle" yami bakura cracked his knuckles and grinned "this is going to be fun" the two thugs lunged at him but he easily glided out of their reach, they threw punches at him but he evaded all of them,  
  
"uh we can't him Draco" said Crabbe  
  
"WELL TRY HARDER FOOLS"  
  
yami bakura just stood still and Crabbe punched him in the side of the face.  
  
"good you got him"  
  
Yami bakura just starts to laugh insanely "hahahaha do you think a little punch like that would hurt me?" they looked at him and sure enough he was looking at them with a sadistic grin. "Never Mess with a thief" and he held up all three of their wands  
  
"how did you"  
  
He grinned "I told you I'm a master thief, I have many names, two of them are tombrobber, and Soul-stealer" they started to edge away at this  
  
"you'll never be able to stay at this school you Bloody thief" said draco  
  
"that's what you think" and in two swift moves Crabbe and goyle were out cold.  
  
"what will you do now draco? Without your little friends to help you"  
  
Draco takes off in a dead run, and Yami Bakura caught up to him in three seconds and knocked him out too. Within a few seconds yami Bakura had Lifted anything of worth from draco, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"hmmm these are pretty valuable, his dad much be pretty rich" he said examining them.  
  
"well were in trouble now" said Jessica  
  
"they had it coming to them and you know it"  
  
" Stupid tombrobber, you told him you were a stealer of souls, and a tombrobber, how do you think he's going to react when he wakes up"  
  
"I'll deal with it"  
  
"it's not you I'm worried about it's your hikari he'll have his reputation ruined"  
  
*shrugs * "he'll deal with it"  
  
"uh guys we might want to go now, if anyone finds us here were in big trouble"  
  
so they took off in a dead sprint towards the castle  
  
"stupid tombrobber" panted yami yugi  
  
"shut up you wouldn't have been able to do it pharaoh"  
  
"oh shut up"  
  
they reached the doors and flung them open and burst into the entrance. Panting they leaned against the wall, the only one not affected was yami bakura. And who should walk up to them but old grease bucket himself  
  
"-20 points for blocking a teacher's way" he said  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT SINCE WHEN HAS THAT BEEN A RULE"  
  
"since you were in my way, if you do not remove yourselves from the entrance I shall be forced to deduct more points"  
  
they grumbled but grudgingly obeyed him "well considering your already here we can start your detention early follow me to the dungeons"  
  
they followed him down to the dungeons and when they got there they dreaded of what they were going to end up doing.  
  
"according to the headmaster you are all going to be catching up in classes whenever you four have detention so I shall put the instructions on the board and you shall follow them to bring you up to speed" They spent the next four hours making different potions. When they got right down to it they were really good at, but the yami's had unanimously agreed not to take over in potions class so that might have a lot to do with it.  
  
"next detention I am going to be teaching you the properties of different ingredients and what they are used for and I want you to take notes because you will have an essay due on them, now you shall take your leave"  
  
the four of them left grumbling the whole time.  
  
"isn't that stupid of Snape to make us do all those potions and then to have the nerve to tell us that tommorow were going to be taking notes and were gong to have an essay due the next detention" said Jessica  
  
"yeah well I think he's like that because he's misunderstood" said yugi everyone just stared at him.  
  
"what"  
  
"your too naïve and innocent" said malik  
  
"well com'n guys I'm tired I wanna go to bed" and with that they all went to they're dorm  
  
well theres my chappie I hope you all enjoyed it, and sorry about the shortness but I was kinda running out of ideas, *sigh * this fic is getting really hard to write because I'm afraid that I might not keep it up to it's standards but I'll keep on trying. Well have a good day/night whatever 


End file.
